Hinata Danger
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tiene tres pasiones: los Mechas, dibujar y una chica que le robo el corazón. ¿Sera buena idea unir las tres en el papel?
1. Dibujo 1

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Un nuevo fic, es mi idea original. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¡Vamos Dobe! ¡Encuéntralo ya!- exclamo un chico de cabello oscuro con ojos oscuros también. Estaba cansado de ver como su amigo revolvía todo en su habitación para encontrar algo.

-Cálmate Teme… sé que lo puse por aquí.- dijo el chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y con tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

-Ya llevamos 20 minutos. Mira que ya va iniciar el partido de Japón vs. Costa de Marfil.- dijo su amigo. Uchiha Sasuke estaba desesperado con su camiseta de la selección de Japón especial. Especial porque tiene un Pikachu grabado en ella.

-Lo se Teme, permíteme que sé que lo puse aquí.- revolvió unas cosas más. Uzumaki Naruto también ya estaba portando su camiseta de la selección para el partido. Sabía que le debía algo a su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando sentía que ya no lo encontraría lo encontró.

-¡Aquí esta!- grito Naruto.

-¿Lo tienes?-

-Claro aquí esta Teme. Mi DVD con las 5 temporadas de Zoids.- dijo Naruto entregándole el DVD a su amigo. Sasuke rápidamente fue a guardarlo a su mochila. Él se iba quedar ese día en casa de su amigo para ver los partidos que ofrecía el Mundial en ese día.

-Excelente, vamos a ver el partido.-

-Claro ya te sigo, ve bajando solo arreglo mis dibujos.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Siempre dibujas Mechas?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, me gustan mucho.- dijo Naruto viendo el dibujo que tenia de Blade Liger, otro de Wing Zero y otro de un Ingran.

-Bueno te veo abajo.- Sasuke salió de su habitación hacia la sala donde los padres de Naruto ya tenían todo listo para el partido. Naruto lo vio partir y vio sus dibujos.

-Si supiera que hay muchos más dibujos que solo estos… no sé qué pensara si ve los demás dibujos…- dijo guardando un cuaderno de dibujo secreto que guardo bajo su colchón. Al salir de su cuarto grito:

-¡Hey! ¡Nadie toma posesión de mi puesto!- grito el rubio antes de lanzarse a su asiento favorito.

**Más tarde ese día:**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque de Konoha. Un suspiro por parte de Sasuke rompió el silencio que había entre ambos…

-¿Ahora qué Dobe?-

-¿Ahora qué de que Teme?-

-¿Qué que estas dibujando?-

-Bueno, es al pájaro que está en su nido en ese árbol de ahí.- dijo Naruto apuntando a un árbol con su lápiz. Sasuke tuvo que forzar algo la vista para ver al pájaro que Naruto dibujaba. Le costó un poco encontrarlo que se sorprendió que su amigo lo viera tan fácil y lo dibujara como si lo estuviera viendo en alguna revista como las de NatGEo.

-Que buena vista tienes amigo, me cuesta verlo.-

-No sé porque te cuesta, para mi está muy visible.- dijo Naruto terminando el dibujo. Sasuke volteo a ver el cuaderno y vio el pájaro, estaba bien hecho, cada detalle, el brillo de los ojos, el largo exacto de las garras, el brillo y la suavidad de las plumas, Naruto logro plasmar todo eso en el papel.

-Dobe eres bueno dibujando.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Y sigues dibujando aquello?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Si me preguntas por el dibujo que me pediste te hiciera de tu madre para su cumpleaños, solo me falta hacerle sombreado y estará. Pronostico que estará para mañana a esta hora.- dijo Naruto. Firmo su dibujo y guardo su cuaderno.

-Gracias Dobe.-

-De nada. Si me permites debo hacer algo.- dijo Naruto al levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia unos árboles. Cruzo por unos jardines de hermosas flores, había de muchas clases y colores y parecían muchas sacadas de algún manual de cuidado de jardines. Camino por la acera y vio a la gente caminar, algunos disfrutando de algún momento en específico pero otros solo caminaban. Al acercarse a unas gradas que llevaban a una parte abandonada de la ciudad vio una pequeña caseta de vigilancia abandonada, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue abrir una gaveta y saco un cuaderno de una bolsa plástica. El cuaderno tenía algo escrito en la portada:

-"SECRETO"- al abrir el cuaderno Naruto vio varios de sus dibujos, los cuales nadie ha visto. Y más porque son privados.

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa.- dijo Naruto guardando el cuaderno en su mochila y abandonando el lugar. Camino por varias calles de regreso y decidió pasar por una cafetería y tomarse una pequeña granita de café. Al sentarse vio a cuatro chicas hablando amenamente, las reconoció inmediatamente. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, y Hyuga Hinata. Parecía que estaban hablando de algo graciosos porque se estaban riendo a cada rato. Naruto no quiso ser ni metiche ni estorbo, así que solo se dispuso a sentarse con su granita de café en una mesa y saco uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo, para ser precisos el que uso para dibujar más temprano. Decidió recrear los jardines por los cuales paso hace unos momento, aunque fuese al principio con grafito tenía sus colores para poder darle vida a ese dibujo, vida que transmitían los jardines. Estaba tan concentrado que no notaba como las cuatro chicas lo miraban.

-Naruto otra vez está dibujando.- dijo Tenten.

-Vaya, ni se acercó a saludar.- dijo Ino con algo de resentimiento.

-Sasuke-kun dice que Naruto se pierde del mundo al dibujar.- dijo Sakura con algo de asombro ya que ella no podía dibujar al nivel que Naruto lo hace.

-He visto unos cuantos dibujos de Naruto-kun y son muy hermosos.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Creen que quiera dibujarnos?- pregunto Ino.

-No lo se…- dijo Sakura con una pose de pensamiento.

-Que vaya Hinata a preguntarle.- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la mencionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-Por favor Hinata…- dijo Ino suplicante poniendo cara de cachorra buena y educada.

-Porque tienes que poner esa cara…- dijo derrotada Hinata. Venciendo sus nervios y su sonrojo se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado Naruto. Ella al acercarse vio el cuaderno y vio el hermoso jardín que estaba dibujando. Aun no tenía color pero aun en grafito se mira hermoso.

-He… Hola Naruto-kun.- dijo la chica al acercarse al rubio. El levanto la vista y vio a la chica de cabello azulado, de ojos platinados y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella no necesitaba maquillaje, su color la hace ver bien y el rubio sabia de eso por su experiencia en los colores.

-Hola Hinata.- regreso el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Las chicas y yo nos preguntamos porque no te acercaste a saludar.-

-Perdón pero es que se miraban tan concentradas en lo que hablaban que no quise ser un estorbo en dicha platica.-

-No… tú nunca serias un estorbo Naruto-kun.-

-Gracias Hinata.-

-¿Y qué dibujas?-

-Unos jardines que vi cuando venía para acá. Me parecieron hermosos así que los estoy recreando en mi cuaderno. Claro, aun les falta color pero ahí voy.-

-Aun sin color se ven hermosas.-

-Gracias Hinata.-

-He… Naruto-kun.-

-Dime.- la chica tuvo que reunir mucho valor para lo que estaba por decir, sus manos sudaban, su pulso aumento y su respiración se hizo agitada.

-Las chicas y yo queríamos saber si podrías dibujarnos.- lo dijo con los ojos cerrados. El rubio sonrió y contesto:

-Claro que puedo.- esa respuesta provoco una sonrisa en la chica. Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa, cada una con una bebida. Todas quietas. Por su parte Naruto estaba sentado frente a ellas con su cuaderno y dos lápices en su dominio. Estaba usando un lápiz 2HB en su mano derecha y tenía en su boca un lápiz 2H para los detalles. Las miraba con una concentración, tratando de captar cada detalle de las cuatro chicas, no solo de ellas, sino de su entorno, las bebidas, la mesa, las sillas, de todo. Miraba todo y lo plasmaba en el papel. Nunca saco borrador, nunca borro nada de lo que dibujo. Las miraba y sabía cómo pasar el lápiz para darles vida en el papel. Las personas ajenas a ellos miraban con asombro la concentración del rubio. Esa persona como dibujaba a cuatro chicas. Naruto las vio por una vez más y comenzó a darles sombra y los detalles como el cabello.

-Listo.- dijo el rubio. Las cuatro chicas se levantaron y vieron el dibujo. Se quedaron boquiabiertas. Todo estaba plasmado en el dibujo. Podía verse claramente el brillo en los ojos de las cuatro, el detalle en el cabello, hasta la más diminuta gota de sudor de las bebidas estaba ahí. Hinata vio que para Naruto tampoco pasó desapercibido su sonrojo.

-Esta genial Naruto.- dijo Ino con mucha emoción.

-No sé qué decir, solo que me veo muy linda ahí.- dijo Tenten con los ojos iluminados.

-Es cierto lo que decía Sasuke-kun, sabes dibujar muy bien Naruto.- dijo Sakura con una felicidad.

-Nos vemos muy hermosas.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo.

-Chicas, ustedes son hermosas.- dijo Naruto. Las cuatro chicas lo abrazaron. Les dio el dibujo y estaban felices, pero para Naruto ese día no terminaría ahí porque otra gente dentro de la cafetería le pidió que los dibujara también. Fue algo cansado pero lo hizo y todos quedaron satisfechos con sus dibujos.

Ya era algo de noche pero llego a su hogar, no estaban sus padres. Vio una nota en el comedor.

"_Naruto: tu madre y yo fuimos a cenar afuera. Te deje dinero en tu escritorio por si quieres pedir algo de comer. No nos esperes despierto, recuerda que mañana tienes que salir a ver a tu alumna. Y tampoco hagas fiestas._

_Papa"_

El rubio sonrió por la nota. Fue a su habitación y dejo todo sobre el escritorio y saco sus dos cuadernos de dibujo. Hasta el que dice "SECRETO". Lo comenzó a hojear.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo… ¡Hinata Danger!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mi nuevo fic: Hinata Danger. ¿Qué les parece a Naruto dibujante? Como siempre acepto sugerencias, comentarios o ideas en los reviews.**

**Para a gente que leen mis otros dos fics: "Todo por Matemáticas" y "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" déjeme decirles que pronto serán actualizados, no se preocupen que pronto habrá un "New Chapter". Por ahora me despido.**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Dibujo 2

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Me alegra ver la aceptación que ha tenido mi idea, espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Cuando creía que había vida afuera de la tierra yo miraba hacia el cielo, pero resulta que estaba viendo para el lugar equivocado. Cuando los extraterrestres entraron al planeta fue por una grieta producida por las placas tectónicas en el océano pacifico. El primero arraso tres ciudades completas y miles de kilómetros de destrucción. Luego vino el segundo, y el tercero y sabíamos que debíamos hacer. Para derrotar a los monstruos, creamos I.A., en pocas palabras Inteligencias Artificiales basadas en mujeres jóvenes con cuerpos metálicos gigantescos. Pero la carga neural era demasiada para un solo piloto así que se implanto el sistema de doble piloto, uno en el hemisferio derecho, otro el hemisferio izquierdo. Dos humanos combinados con la I.A."_

_-"Hace años, nadie pensaría que mi hermano y yo como estrellas de la clase. No somos los más atléticos no los más inteligentes. Pero mi hermano mayor y yo tenemos una habilidad especial. Somos 100% compatibles en el Enlace… y somos los únicos que pueden activar la Inteligencia Artificial… Hinata Danger."_

_-"El Enlace, tecnología que permite a dos pilotos encender y maniobrar el cuerpo que posee la Inteligencia Artificial. Es verdad que Hinata hace todo pero nosotros le damos ideas que ella gentilmente acepta para pelear. Después de todo, Hinata solo confía en nosotros dos. Creo que se debe a que la inteligencia artificial está basada en una chica tímida. Pero después de los años confía en nosotros dos."_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación preparando todo para ir a ver a su alumna. En ese momento eran las vacaciones así que las aprovecharía y que mejor que obtener algo de dinero extra que realizar algo que le gusta. Quizás él sea bueno dibujando pero solo por eso no significa que sería egoísta y no le enseñaría a los demás a dibujar. En el pasado había tratado de ayudar a Sasuke pero el no pudo avanzar tanto como le ha hubiera gustado. Reviso su maletín por última vez y reviso y traía todo, por suerte nada faltaba, llevaba hojas, lápices, borrador que aunque él lo tiene casi nuevo su alumna si lo pudiera necesitar, plantillas para borrar, y su sacapuntas.

-Mamá, Papá ya me voy.- dijo al bajar las escaleras.

-Cuídate hijo.- respondió su padre desde la sala.

-Regresa temprano Naruto.- dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-Lo hare mamá. Nos vemos.- salió por la puerta con dirección hacia la casa de su alumna.

_En otro lugar:_

-Vamos ¿Dónde lo deje?- se preguntaba una chica muy apurada y desesperada. Su maestro de dibujo estaba a punto de llegar y no encontraba la tarea que le dejo.

-¿Qué buscas hija?- pregunto su madre, una mujer de ojos aperlados y cabello largo y liso, de color negro azulado.

-Unas hojas donde tengo un dibujo que me pidió mi maestro que hiciera como de tarea.- dijo la chica de ojos aperlados y cabello oscuro. Tenía la habitación totalmente patas arriba buscando el dibujo que no encuentra. Después de todo su maestro está por llegar y no puede fallarle en una tarea que le encargo. ¿Por qué no pone todo en orden?

-¿Buscaste en el estudio?-

-Si mamá pero no lo encontré ahí.-

-Mmm, ¿en qué otra habitación podría estar?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Buscas esto Hanabi?- pregunto una chica, idéntica a su madre, solo que más joven.

-¡Eso es! ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?- pregunto la menor.

-Lo habías dejado en mi habitación.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Qué pena… ¿te imaginas yo como loca buscando el dibujo y mi sensei aquí?- dijo Hanabi claramente muy apenada.

-A hubiera sido horrible verdad hija.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa para abandonar el estudio dejando solo a las hermanas.

-Hanabi, primera vez que veo que te gusta algo que sea extracurricular.- dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Bueno hermana lo que pasa es que el dibujo me llama mucho la atención. Además debemos admitir que hay personas que dibujan cosas increíbles mientras nosotras casi ni una casita hecha de palitos podemos hacer.- dijo apenada la menor de las hermanas.

-Si… da algo de pena pero es cierto.- dijo también apenada la mayor.

-Además, el Karate es divertido pero también quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea Karate. Y dibujar es una de esas opciones.- dijo Hanabi con claramente una sonrisa sincera.

-Hanabi, a todo esto, ¿Quién es tu sensei?-

-Ah veras, mi sensei es…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

-Hanabi, ya llego tu sensei de dibujo, va para allá.-

-Sabes que hermana, mejor míralo por ti misma.- dijo Hanabi. Se comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose al estudio. Al abrir la puerta la hermana mayor se sorprendió tanto que no creía lo que veían sus ojos… el sensei en dibujo de su hermana menor era…

-Naruto-kun…-

-Hola Hanabi, hola Hinata.- saludaba el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata se sentía rara, toda la clase de dibujo que recibía su hermana menor estuvo sentada viéndolos. Ella miraba como Hanabi sonreía cuando Naruto le decía que tenía un avance aceptable para el tiempo que lleva dándole clases. La menor siempre sonreía ante tales palabras ya que para ella era un honor viniendo de un chico que dibuja hermoso. Hinata también se sentía tonta, todo este tiempo el sensei de dibujo de su hermana era el rubio que la hace suspirar, el rubio que la hace sonrojarse con solamente verlo, el rubio que le roba el aliento cuando le sonríe, el rubio que hace que su corazón brinque de alegría al oír cuando le habla. Ese rubio de quien ella está enamorada… ese rubio que ahora le está dando clases a su hermana menor, ese rubio que toda su atención se encuentra en Hanabi.

-Bien hecho Hanabi-chan, has hecho un buen trabajo.- felicito el rubio regalándole una sonrisa a Hanabi. La menor de las hermanas solo pudo ponerse de pie y tomar el cuaderno donde estaba dibujando para enseñársela a su hermana mayor.

-Mira Hinata.-

-Está muy lindo Hanabi, se parece mucho a la vista de nuestra casa en la playa.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que provoco que la menor se sonrojara porque ambos adolecentes le estaban sonriendo.

-Gra… gracias…- dijo Hanabi ocultando sin mucho éxito su sonrojada cara. Volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y continúo dibujando. Naruto se acercó a Hinata para comenzar una charla.

-Hanabi-chan tiene gran progreso.-

-Es cierto. Me gusta como mi hermana se está interesando por otras cosas que no sea Karate.-

-El Karate es bueno pero si te dan ganas de tratar otras cosas mejor verdad. De entre todas las cosas que hay nunca creí que a tu hermana le interesara tanto el dibujo.- dijo el rubio.

-A mí también me sorprendió, pero me gusta que le dedique a aprender a dibujar. Me alegra que tú le estés enseñando Naruto-kun, tu dibujas muy lindo.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que ante tales palabras logro que Naruto se sonrojara.

-Gracias Hinata… a todo esto. ¿No te he enseñado como quedo el dibujo del jardín ya con color verdad?-

-No.-

-Bueno, serás la primera persona en verlo.- Naruto se acercó a su maletín y saco el cuaderno de dibujo. Busco la hoja donde se encontraba su último dibujo. Al encontrarlo se la paso a Hinata dejándola boquiabierta. El dibujo era perfecto. Se miraba como si ese cuaderno fuese una ventana hacia ese jardín. Todo tenia textura y hasta parecía que podías estirar la mano y tomar una de esas hermosas flores que y tenían colores y colores hermosos que eran dignos de una postal de viaje o de una imagen de una revista ya sea NatGeo o de los de viajes.

-Creo que no necesitas decirme que tal quedo, tu expresión me lo dice todo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera que provoco sonrojo en Hinata. Después de una hora Hanabi había terminado de dibujar lo que le había dejado, y después de unos cuantos consejos que el rubio le dio le dejo otra tarea, volver a hacer ese paisaje. Y el tema de la siguiente clase le encanto a Hanabi al oírla. Caricaturas.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy Hanabi-chan. ¿Te divertiste?-

-Si, muchas gracias por todo Naruto-sensei.- dijo Hanabi haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- decía Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Hanabi-chan recuerda que en el dibujo puedes plasmar tus sentimientos, tus metas y tus sueños. No dejes de dibujar, no importa lo que sea, dibuja, que luego te daré consejos de cómo mejorar, ¿estamos claros?-

-Fuerte y claro Naruto-sensei.-

-Bien, nos vemos a la siguiente clase. Hinata, te veo luego.- dijo Naruto saludando para comenzar a caminar con la puesta de sol frente a él.

Era ya de noche cuando Hinata entro a la habitación de su hermana menor para ver que aún seguía dibujando. Ella se acercó a ver qué era lo que tenía tan enfrascada a su hermana y vio el mismo paisaje de la tarde solo que habían dos figuras humanas en ella, una más alta que la otra.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Hinata apuntando a las figuras. Inmediatamente Hanabi volteo a ver a su hermana mayor con un claro sonrojo. Después de unos minutos en que a Hanabi se le paso el susto y comenzaron a hablar sobre el dibujo la menor decidió responder a la pregunta de su hermana.

-Te responderé Hinata.-

-¿La pregunta sobre tu dibujo?-

-Si pero… ¿me guardas un secreto?- dijo la menor bajando la vista.

-Claro hermanita.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa maternal.

-Me gusta un chico.-

-¿Enserio? Qué maravilla.-

-Solo que esta chico es mayor que yo.-

-Oh… ¿te gusta un chico mayor que tu Hanabi?-

-Si…-

-¿Y quién es ese chico? ¿Lo conozco?-

-Si…-

-¿Es Kiba-kun o Shino-kun?-

-Ninguno.-

-¿Algún amigo de Neji-niisan?-

-Casi.-

-¿Quién es el chico que te tiene viendo pajaritos Hanabi?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa. A la hermana mayor le parecía muy divertido ese tema ya que su hermana menor es muy dura para abrir su corazón respecto a sus sentimientos pero…

-Es Naruto-sensei.- con esa frase la diversión para Hinata termino… ¿En qué enrollo había llegado eso? ¿Ambas hermanas les gusta el mismo chico? ¿Ambas heredaron el gusto por el rubio? Lo que si era seguro es que esa noche en la habitación de Hanabi se formó una tensión y un silencio que ninguna de las dos logro romper…

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Segundo capítulo de Hinata Danger. A mis lectores de "Todo por Matemáticas" y "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" que tengan paciencia, estoy haciendo borradores de ambas historias ya que quiero actualizarlas al mismo tiempo. Ahora ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? ¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿Qué hará la mayor de las hermanas? Como siempre les pido, sugerencias, comentarios, o ideas para mejorar o que aparezcan en futuros capítulos me los mandan en los reviews, contestare a todos los que me manden.**

**Me despido de ustedes.**

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**

**PD: sé que no viene al tema pero estoy feliz por lo que se vio por parte de Nintendo en el E3, sobre todo con el Smash Bros y Hyrule Warriors. ¡ Link con Bufanda! Nos vemos.**


	3. Dibujo 3

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el tercer capítulo. Vamos a poner algo bueno o mejor dicho voy a poner algo bueno aquí. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"La guerra está tomando mucho tiempo. Desde que mi hermano y yo hemos comenzado a usar a Hinata Danger hemos logrado hacer morder el polvo a 6 de esos monstruos. Llegamos a una época en que los tres nos sentíamos invencibles. Cada vez que hacíamos algo nos entrevistaban, nos tomaban fotografías, llegamos a ser mucho más famosos que los actores y actrices de Hollywood, tanto que hasta en Google éramos los más buscados que cualquier otra persona en el mundo."-_

_-"Pero desgraciadamente todo eso cambio, el 24 de Octubre de 2018… el día en que mi hermano y yo fuimos por nuestra 7 batalla. Ese día nos preparamos para pelear, nos pusimos nuestros trajes y fuimos directos a la cabina de Hinata."-_

_-"La cabina, era de 15 metros de largo x 10 metros de ancho, en ella mi hermano y yo nos conectaban para poder enlazarnos con Hinata, una vez que estamos adentro introducen la cabina en la cabeza de Hinata, ahí ella nos espera con ayuda del reconocimiento de voz para activarla. Ella siempre nos recibía con un hola y una sonrisa, porque aunque no lo crean la mecánica se hizo tan avanzada que el rostro de Hinata Danger podía sonreír. Su cuerpo es de titanio reforzado, su corazón es un reactor nuclear, en pocas palabras, somos como un Chernóbil ambulante. Ya cuando diseñaron su cuerpo siento que exageraron… al tener cuerpo femenino le pusieron una capa de titanio de otro color diferente al que tiene color piel para cubrir sus pechos, pero dejando descubiertos algo la parte de abajo. En medio de su pecho tiene la turbina de enfriamiento para su corazón. Dejaron su abdomen totalmente descubierto y a partir de la cintura parece que tiene un pantalón que claramente es una pieza de titanio de otro color que solo deja descubierto sus muslos. Todas las I.A. tiene tacones en sus pies, y para hacerla más genial le pusieron unos lentes de color naranja que usa cuando vamos a pelear. Sus ojos son de un color platinado. Y desconozco el motivo pero todas las I.A. tienen cabello, en el caso de Hinata su cabello es negro con destellos en azul, creo que le dicen negro azulado. Claramente tiene forma femenina."-_

_-"Salimos directo a las costas donde el monstruo estaba. No debíamos permitir que llegara a Canadá, debíamos proteger las ciudades del lado del Pacifico y al llegar vimos que estaba a punto de llegar a la costa. Nos apresuramos y usando el cañón del brazo derecho de Hinata le dimos tres disparos de plasma que lo hundieron en el mar. Fuimos tontos al pensar que lo habíamos vencido… ¿saben que se siente que te arranquen un brazo? Yo lo sentí, esa cosa regreso del mar y cuando nos disponíamos a activar el cañón del brazo izquierdo… ese monstruo le arranco el brazo a Hinata desde el hombro, ella grito, y yo también grite de dolor ya que el lado izquierdo del enlace era mi lado. Estábamos sin un brazo, y aun peor, el monstruo uso sus garras y no solo perforo el lente del lado derecho de Hinata sino que también atravesó el ojo llegando hasta la cabina, y en el proceso… levándose a mi hermano… Hinata y yo estábamos gritando porque al estar conectado a mi hermano todavía logre sentir su miedo, sus deseos de no morir hasta que… ya no sentí nada. En ese momento no dejaría que la muerte de mi hermano fuera en vano, y aunque sabía que era peligroso use el enlace para ambos lados del cuerpo de Hinata. El cañón del brazo derecho estaba cargando cuando ese monstruo llego a comenzar a destruir gran parte del lado izquierdo de Hinata. Con mucho dolor… tuve que escuchar sus gritos y sus suplicas de que se detuviera, le dolía…y a mi más porque no podía hacer nada para que no le doliera solo disparar el cañón que al hacerlo todo se puso blanco…"-_

_-"Creí que había muerto pero no sé cómo Hinata y yo llegamos a Alaska, muchos kilómetros lejos de donde estábamos peleando. Ella se desmayó por falta de combustible y yo por pérdida de sangre. Desde ese día, no volví a subirme en Hinata Danger. Lo último que supe es que mandaron su cuerpo a Ohio, al parecer a un cementerio para los cuerpos que no pueden ser reparados de las I.A. y el disco donde se encontraba su mente a Hong Kong. Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, y aun no supero la perdida de mi hermano… y de Hinata Danger."-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama meditando ¿Cómo llego a pasar? ¿Cómo su hermana menor llego a fijarse en el rubio de quien ella también se había fijado? ¿Sera una especie de prueba? No lo sabía, pero se sentía confundida… una parte de ella le decía que debía ayudar a su hermana en sus sentimientos pero otra parte decía que no, que ella misma debía dar el siguiente paso con el rubio. En ese momento tenía dos lados, uno gentil y que se sacrifique, y el otro egoísta y con ganas de ganar. Tenía problemas, en ese momento sentía que era como una mujer de doble moral, quizás necesitaba algún consejo, pero ¿de quién? Con un gran bostezo decidió dejar esa consulta para el día siguiente.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Hinata había vuelto en quedar con sus amigas en el centro comercial y con muchas ganas de verlas se preparó para la salida de chicas. Ella siempre ha sido puntual en las salidas y fue la primera en llegar, siendo seguida por Tenten. Ellas dos siempre se han llevado bien, más ahora que su primo Neji y Tenten parece que están saliendo. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales esperando la llegada de Sakura e Ino, y que llegada:

-Te dije Ino-cerda que estuvieras lista pero te tardaste mucho.- dijo una chica de cabello rosa.

-No te quejes Frente de Marquesina, por lo menos yo no tardo como 35 minutos viendo cómo arreglar mi cabello.- dijo una chica de cabello rubio. Mientras ellas discutían Hinata y Tenten deseaban que no se acercaran a ellas porque querían disimular que no las conocían.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo centro comercial un grupo de chicos iban caminando con dirección al Food Court. Un chico rubio llevaba una mochila y un chico pelinegro llevaba en sus manos una cartulina. Otro chico pelinegro con un peinado en forma de piña también llevaba una cartulina. Todos los chicos se sentaron, unieron algunas mesas y el chico rubio se puso a trabajar.

-De nuevo Dobe, gracias por el dibujo. A mi madre le gustara mucho.- dijo su amigo el pelinegro.

-No hay de que Teme.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los lápices de dibujo.

-¿Enserio le harás el favor a Shikamaru?- pregunto un chico con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Claro que si Kiba.-

-Es problemático pedirte esto Naruto pero gracias, sé que le gustara a Temari mucho esto.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Se a tu novia le gustara. Fotografía por favor.- Shikamaru le entrego una fotografía a Naruto de Temari, una chica rubia alta, de piel blanca y algo mayor en comparación con Shikamaru. Pero como dicen…

-"Para el amor no hay edad".- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y comenzó a dibujar el contorno del rostro de Temari. Los demás comenzaron a comprar comidas y Sasuke le compro comida a Naruto ya que él estaba ocupado dibujando. Con mucho cuidado y con un trazo suave hacia el contorno, para evitar errores lo hacía lento para no tener que dañar la cartulina con un feo borrón. Algo lejos de ahí las cuatro chicas estaban viendo a los chicos que estaban viendo como Naruto dibujaba. Ellas estaban sonriendo al ver la concentración del rubio. Ellas recordaron el dibujo en el café.

-¿Quién diría que un chico que antes le decían que no tenía talento ahora es popular?- dijo Sakura al recordar como antes molestaban a Naruto.

-Pero es muy bueno dibujando, es muy bueno en el trazo.- dijo Tenten.

-Me pregunto si dará clases de dibujo.- se preguntó Ino. Hinata sabía la respuesta pero eso le recordó lo de su hermana menor.

-_Hanabi…-_

-Chicas ya regreso, voy al baño.- dijo Hinata levantándose y caminando con dirección al baño sin notar como un chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas la miraba.

-Chicos ya regreso. Shino cuida mi comida, no quiero que Chouji me lo coma.- dijo Kiba.

-Oh vamos Kiba…- dijo Chouji decepcionado al ver como Shino cubría la comida.

Se mojó el rostro con abundante agua, levanto la vista y se vio en el espejo… ¿Cómo llego a pasar eso? ¿Cómo su hermana menor llego a enamorarse de Naruto? El rubio que ella ama esta ahora metido en un triángulo… Se preparó a salir del baño con dirección a la mesa donde estaban las demás chicas pero:

-¡Hinata!- ella volteo y vio al chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Hola Kiba-kun.- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa amable.

-Hinata quiero hablar contigo, en privado.- dijo Kiba algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- ambos caminaron hacia un balcón que se encuentra cerca del Food Court.

-Tengo que decirte algo…- Kiba se empezó a sonroja.

-¿Qué cosa Kiba-kun?-

-Hinata… lo que quiero decirte es que…-

-¿Si?-

-¡TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO HINATA!- dijo Kiba algo fuerte, casi gritándolo. Hinata estaba desconcertada, lo que menos necesitaba era una confesión del chico que considera su mejor amigo.

-¿Kiba-kun? ¿Es enserio?-

-Si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Kiba con una carita de cachorrito bueno pero Hinata sabía que lo diría seria duro para él…

-No puedo Kiba-kun.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Tú no me gustas, te quiero pero como amigo, como mi mejor amigo.- dijo Hinata tomando sus manos. Kiba bajo la vista y con enojo retiro sus manos de las de Hinata y la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién te gusta a ti?- pregunto.

-Kiba-kun…-

-¡Vamos respóndeme! ¡Quién demonios te gusta para que no me correspondas!-

-N…No puedo decirte.-

-¡Dímelo!- la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, tanto que Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor que asusto a Kiba y la soltó.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- pregunto Hinata cabizbaja por cómo estaba su amigo.

-Quiero saber con quién compito.-

-Es… Naruto-kun…-

-¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿Naruto?- pregunto Kiba con algo de rabia. La chica solamente dijo que si con la cabeza. En eso Kiba enfureció y golpeo la pared de alado.

-¿Kiba-kun?-

-¡Porque! ¡De todos los chicos que hay debía de ser el!- dijo Kiba con frustración… luego de eso él se fue corriendo hacia la mesa.

-Y listo, aquí tienes a tu novia Shikamaru.- dijo Naruto enseñándole el dibujo a Shikamaru.

-Hey viejo, gracias. Quedo genial.- agradeció Shikamaru. Kiba se sentó en su silla y vio la sonrisa del rubio… ¿Por qué?

-¿Kiba? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a él.

-No Naruto, no me pasa nada…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro viejo, no te preocupes.- dijo Kiba regalándole una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien porque mira lo que hice para ti.- dijo Naruto enseñándole una hoja de papel donde estaba un dibujo de Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, siendo abrazado por él.

-Naruto…-

-Lo había dibujado hace mucho, para ser exacto es algo que te dibuje hace mucho y tenía intenciones de dártelo en un cumpleaños tuyo pero no sabía si quedaría bien como para un regalo... Quiero que lo conserves amigo.- Naruto sonrió con sinceridad…

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo competir contigo por el amor de Hinata si eres mi mejor amigo?-_ se dijo Kiba en su mente. Desde lejos las chicas miraban como el rubio trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Vieron como luego se abrazaron y cada quien fue a terminar la comida.

-Eso fue lindo.- dijo Ino.

-Sí, eso sí es un verdadero amigo.- dijo Tenten.

-Si…- Hinata sabia porque Kiba estaba así, después de todo, ella fue quien lo provoco… Ahora todo se complicó. Hanabi y ella sienten algo por Naruto; a Kiba le gusta ella; ella no sabe si hay algún chico que sienta algo por Hanabi ni mucho menos a quien le gusta Naruto… es cierto… ¿Quién le gusta?

-Oigan chicas, si Naruto es tan popular, ¿Por qué no tiene novia?- pregunto Ino.

-¿Sera que le gusta una que no le ha prestado atención?- se preguntó Sakura.

-¿De verdad? Nunca le hemos conocido una novia a Naruto.- dijo Tenten.

-Chicas ¿acaso es raro que Naruto-kun no tenga novia?- pregunto Hinata con curiosidad de lo que digan sus amigas.

-No lo sé. Es posible que le guste una chica pero que esta chica no le preste atención.- dijo Ino.

-O que no exista ninguna chica que le guste.- dijo Tenten.

-Pero será bueno que se apresure sino quiere andar de rompecorazones.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Rompecorazones?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, porque no lo dudes, de seguro Naruto tiene un club de admiradoras.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si Hinata, mira: es guapo, tiene porte, antes era desesperante pero ahora es maduro.- dijo Sakura.

-Recuerda que es amable, leal, no deja a sus amigos atrás.- dijo Tenten.

-Y sabe dibujar muy bonito y a las chicas les gustan los chicos que tengan talento y lo usen.- dijo Ino con una mirada picara hacia el rubio.

-Ni lo sueñes Ino, ustedes dos parecen hermanos.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué? Esta soltero y yo soltera.- dijo Ino asustando a la chica de ojos color perla.

-Pero no te gusta ¿oh si?- pregunto Tenten.

-_No puede ser…-_ pensó Hinata al ver que no contestaba.

-Aunque me guste como dibuja no me gusta, me gusta más Sasuke-kun.- dijo Ino haciendo enojar a Sakura y en el proceso hizo que Hinata se calmara.

-¡Ino! ¡Ya te dije que a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura casi agarrando a su amiga del cuello.

-Si pero tampoco te presta atención. Además es lindo ver a un amigo defender a otro.- dijo Ino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Hinata.

-¿No lo sabes? Sasuke-kun defiende mucho a Naruto de los brabucones que tratan de molestarlo con su dibujos. Pero eso ya desde que eran niños.- dijo Ino.

-Cuando eran niños y Naruto veía que le gustaba mucho dibujar y que tenía talento se dedicaba a dibujar en los recreos. Recuerdo que una vez cuando ambos tenían 9 años Naruto estaba sentado viendo a un perro para dibujarlo, en eso se acercó un brabucón y le espanto el perro y en el proceso le agarro su cuaderno y se lo quiso tirar a una posa con lodo.- dijo Sakura con una mirada melancólica.

-Pero en eso se acercó Sasuke-kun impidiendo que ese brabucón se saliera con la suya y entre los dos lo tiraron al lodo.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa al recordar esa escena. Después de la charla cada una fue a respectivo hogar. Por la noche Hinata estaba acostada pero sin sueño viendo hacia el techo. Se preguntaba si de verdad paso lo de hoy…

-Kiba-kun, lo siento.- dijo antes de subirse la sabana hasta el cuello. Al cerrar los ojos se preguntó ¿Cómo debería de ser la chica perfecta para el rubio? ¿Cómo debe de ser esa novia? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasara ahora por cómo van las cosas? Quizás necesite un consejo… de una amiga de confianza…

-Tenten-san, deberé hablar contigo.- dijo Hinata antes de caer dormida por completo…

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tercer capítulo de Hinata Danger. Espero que les guste. Este fue un poco más largo que los anteriores dos pero quedo genial ¿verdad? Ahora el triángulo ya no parece triangulo, no sé ni siquiera qué tipo de figura es pero Hinata mando a Kiba a la friendzone… bueno como saben comentarios, sugerencias e ideas para mejorar el fic en los reviews. Además decirles a todos que muchas gracias por leer "Todo por Matemáticas" el cual llego a su final y tengo buenas noticias, por petición de una lectora quiere que explique algunas acontecimientos que no comente antes del Epilogo, así que hay posibilidades de una continuación. Y a los lectores de "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" pasen adelante que ya está publicado nuevo capítulo, al mismo tiempo que este fic. **

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**

**PS: me gusta mucho los juegos de Megaman, he jugado las sagas de X, Zero, ZX pero del original no mucho ni Star Force ni Battle Network… he leído cosas del original, más ahora que saldrá en Super Smash Bros. Consulta: ¿si CAPCOM está a la venta creen que quien lo compre quiera expandir ese universo? Aún recuerdo el proyecto cancelado de ROCKMAN ONLINE… ¿Quién me apoya?**


	4. Dibujo 4

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el cuarto capítulo. Vamos a prepararnos para el despegue así que abrochen sus cinturones y preparen sus cerebros para lo que van a leer. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Debo de ser una mala persona… no sé porque ese pensamiento vino a mi mente. Quizás porque en este tiempo no he vuelto a ver a nadie de la estación. Mis padres murieron hace tanto tiempo… la única familia que me quedaba era mi hermano mayor pero… de eso ya hace cinco años. Desde ese día no he vuelto a ver ni a Hinata, no sé cómo ha de estar pero juzgando por la personalidad tímida y retraída que tiene creo que ha de pensar que tiene la culpa de la muerte de mi hermano mayor… pero no es la culpa de Hinata, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo y además… la culpa es mía por ser algo inmaduro."-_

_-"Dicen que los golpes fuertes te ayudan a crecer y en estos cinco años he crecido como persona. Conseguir empleo es algo difícil y más para un ex piloto de I.A. pero encontré uno perfecto para mí, trabajo en Seattle, en una planta constructora de cuerpos de I.A., es un empleo sencillo, solo debo de verificar que cada motor diesel de cada pulgada métrica del cuerpo de la I.A. este funcional. En este momento es cuando todo debe de ser bien hecho, no quiero escuchar que destruyeron esta I.A. porque ya son varias que apenas salen de la fábrica y ya son destruidas, y se debe a que los monstruos están evolucionando, adaptándose a la tecnología de las I.A. y si esto sigue así creo que será la extinción de la raza humana."-_

_-Era la hora del almuerzo cuando de última hora por el canal CNN van dando una noticia de un monstruo llegando a las costas de Sídney, pasando por el Auditorio para llegar a la tierra. Todo era pánico, pero por suerte Australia conservaba la más nueva y mejor equipadas de las I.A.'s… Ino Eureka, es completamente una I.A. nueva, categorizada de clase 5, la primera en su clase y la última porque ahora esta descontinuada. Igual que modelos anteriores tiene figura femenina, es rubia y lo que no entiendo es que su cabello cubre uno de sus ojos, ¿el piloto de ese lado no tiene visibilidad? No lo sé pero funciona, sus ojos son azules y toda la recubierta de titanio reforzado con acero, es perfecta para peleas largas. Con solo tres puñetazos y usando sus cañones de aire derroto al monstruo, admiro a Ino pero no a uno de los pilotos, apenas apareció en televisión supe que era un engreído que trata de parecer genial frente a todos pero de seguro tiene algún problema emocional. Cuando me disponía a salir a respirar un poco un helicóptero del ejército llego, era mi jefe de hace 5 años, buscándome, me dijo que esto era ahora una lucha por sobrevivir, que tiene una I.A. de modelo tres esperando por mí y queriendo un rencuentro conmigo, sé que está hablando de Hinata… pero se quiere que vuelva a pilotearla, pero ¿podre dejar que alguien más entre en mi cerebro después de mi hermano? Al final acepte y me fui con él, a Hong Kong."-_

_-"Cuando llegamos a Hong Kong conocí a la persona encargada de la restauración y actualización de Hinata, era una chica la cual tenía mucho parecido con Hinata pero creo que solo ha de ser coincidencia. Conocí a sus científicos y también conocí las instalaciones, al parecer en Hong Kong se encontraba la base de I.A. del mundo porque me encuentro en uno de los hangares que puede almacenar 30 I.A y son 5 hangares, eso significa que Hong Kong podía almacenar 150 I.A… pero ahora solo quedan 4 en operaciones. Vi la primera, una de los viejos tanques de los viejos días, una de Modelo 1, Sakura Alfa, piloteada por un matrimonio, es muy grande, ella tiene puños enormes pero debajo de esos puños tiene brazos normales que solo son para agarrar sus puños, su cabello es rosa y sus ojos son de tono jade, igual que las otras también está algo descubierta de otras partes pero parece que no quisieron exagerar con ella y la hicieron algo… baja la copa a comparación de las demás. También vi a la I.A. local, Tenten Typhon, era piloteada por hermanas, tenía todas las características de una mujer de Hong Kong, su cubierta de titanio parecía un vestido clásico de aquí y más al ver que tiene cuatro brazos, su cabello esta agarrado en dos pelotas que es un peinado clásico también, lleva en cada mano un abanico y su ojo derecho no está terminado como su ojo izquierdo dejando en su lugar una gran esfera amarilla que simula como linterna, toda una maravilla de la tecnología. Luego vi a Ino Eureka, es más grande en persona que en televisión, y vi a sus pilotos… ese engreído está ahí."-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una chica se encontraba con su teléfono celular en la oreja esperando a la otra persona contestara la llamada, de todas las amigas que tiene ella es en la que más puede consultarle lo que siente y lo que pasa, ella no es que no confía en la Haruno o en la loca de Ino pero es que siente que puede hablar mejor con Tenten en estos temas ya que aún desconoce cómo su amiga logro conquistar al chico más serio de la familia Hyuga. Cuando escucho que el sonido de espere terminaba se sintió aliviada.

-_Buenos días, habla Tenten.-_

-Tenten-san, soy yo Hinata.-

-_Hola Hinata, buenos días de nuevo, ¿Cómo estás?-_

-Bien… oye ¿cómo tienes tu día?-

-_Mmmm…. Hoy no tengo práctica, mucho menos tengo alguna cita con Neji así que tengo libre todo, ¿Por qué?-_

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

_-De acuerdo amiga, que te parece en una hora voy a tu casa.-_

-Me parece bien, gracias Tenten-san.-

-_No te preocupes, para eso están las amigas. Bueno te veo en una hora Hinata, bye.-_

_-_Bye Tenten-san.- la chica colgó la llamada y suspiro, era hora de abrir su corazón a su amiga y quizás futura miembro de la familia. Un dúo de chicos iban caminado cerca de un campo de la secundaria, uno de ellos iba vestido con el uniforme para practicar mientras que el otro llevaba su mochila y un cuaderno en manos. Sasuke estaba entrando al campo mientras Naruto se sentaba en las bancas. Comenzando la práctica Naruto abrió su mochila y metió el cuaderno que llevaba ahí pero también saco otro cuaderno.

-_"Hinata Danger".-_ decidió volver a guardarlo, ese no era un lugar seguro para continuar con esa historia. Dentro del campo, el profesor Gai miraba con determinación al joven dibujante.

-Uchiha.- llamo a Sasuke.

-Diga entrenador.-

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-Es Uzumaki Naruto. Es del club de dibujo.-

-¿Crees que quiera entrar por un momento?-

-No lo sé.-

-Llámalo.-

-De acuerdo… ¡Dobe!- grito el pelinegro para llamar la atención de su amigo el cual levanto el rostro y con la mano hizo una mueca. El profesor Gai decidió el hacer una mueca de que llegara a donde se encontraba el. Con algo de duda el rubio se puso de pie y fue a ver que quería el entrenador.

-¿Me llamo entrenador?-

-Así es Uzumaki. Veras, mi volante por izquierda se lesiono en la práctica de ayer, y necesito alguien más.-

-Entiendo.-

-Veras, Uchiha es mi delantero por izquierda y necesita alguien que pueda conectar con el buenos pases a gol. Como sabrás mi táctica de plantar a los jugadores en el campo es el clásico 4-3-3 que funciona bien para mí. Pero necesito un volante por izquierda que sustituya a Sai, ¿crees tú poder hacerlo Uzumaki?-

-¿Me está pidiendo a mí que juegue en el equipo de la secundaria?-

-Así es Uzumaki, ¿Qué dices?-

-No he jugado desde el año pasado… No sé si mantendré mi nivel.-

-Pues vamos a entrenar no te parece bien para ver cómo estas en cuanto a estado físico.-

-Creo que está bien.- Naruto abandono el campo y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, un short azul y una camiseta azul con el número 8. Cuando regreso vi como todos los demás lo quedaban viendo.

-¿Estará bien el entrenador al llamar a un "Nerd" del dibujo al equipo?- dijo uno que era defensa.

-Creo que está desesperado más bien.- dijo el que es volante derecho. Desde atrás de ellos apareció Chouji quien juega de portero y los apretó.

-Al chico que ustedes le dijeron "Nerd del dibujo" es uno de mis mejores amigos así que mantengas sus opiniones para ustedes.-

-Si… Chouji-sama.- dijo el defensa, en el equipo tratan a Chouji con respeto, en 15 partidos disputados solo ha recibido un gol y fue de penal. De esa forma Naruto se puso en el lugar de Sai y comenzó a practicar. En las gradas un grupo de chicas de primer año miraban a los chicos entrenar, entre ellas estaba Hanabi quien había quedado con algunas de sus amigas a ver a sus sempais entrenar.

-Wow, miren a los sempais jugar.- dijo una chica.

-Se ven tan geniales.- dijo otra muy emocionada.

-Chicas, admitámoslo, estamos aquí no para verlos jugar sino para ver sus piernas y sus traseros.- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo lo admito, ¡todos están buenotes!- dijo otra chica. Hanabi solo se dispuso a ver al campo cuando vio una melena rubia moviéndose, esa melena le llamo la atención y vio a quien creyó ver…

-Naruto-sempai…- su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, nunca había visto a Naruto jugar futbol, vio como le quedaba el uniforme que al estar empezando a sudar se le estaba pegando. Con la buena vista que caracteriza a la familia Hyuga logro ver como se notaba le abdomen del rubio, se sintió como una sinvergüenza al estar prácticamente comiéndose al rubio con la mirada.

-Está bien bueno.- dijo Hanabi en un susurro para sí misma.

Mientras tanto dos amigas hablaban en la casa de una de estas. Tenten al llegar a la casa de Hinata fue recibida por una taza de té y unos biscochos, luego de eso vino la charla de amigas. Hinata le comenzó a relatar todo a su amiga, comenzó desde quien le gusta a ella. Para Tenten eso fue obvio, ella sabía que su tímida amiga sentía algo fuerte por el rubio pero se sorprendió mas al escuchar el resto de la historia… nunca se imaginó, ni en sus más locos sueños que las hermanas Hyuga compartieran el gusto por el mismo chico… ¿quién lo diría?

-No lo puedo creer Hinata.- dijo Tenten sorprendida de lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

-Esa es mi historia Tenten-san… a Hanabi y a mí nos gusta Naruto-kun, a Kiba-kun le gusto pero ya le dije que solo lo veo como un amigo, no sé si habrá alguien que sienta algo por Hanabi ni mucho menos sé si a Naruto-kun le ha de gustar alguien… la verdad no sé qué hacer… me siento como atrapada…- dijo Hinata con una clara mirada de desesperación.

-Mira, esto me agarro de sorpresa, no sé exactamente que decirte la verdad. Nunca había escuchado de dos hermanas sintieran lo mismo por el mismo chico pero Naruto es mucho más mayor que Hanabi, ella… ¿Cómo es que le comenzó a gustar Naruto?-

-El viene a la casa y le da clases de dibujo… en todo este tiempo que lleva en esas clases no sabía que Naruto-kun era su sensei… ¡él ha venido a mi casa y no lo había visto!-

-Cálmate amiga.-

-Tenten-san… creo que me hare a un lado…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu hermana menor también está enamorada del mismo chico? No lo digas ni en sueños Hyuga Hinata.- se enojó un poco Tenten al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-Pero es que… una parte de mi me dice que lo haga…-

-¿Pero qué te dice tú otra mitad?-

-Que sea egoísta… por una vez en mi vida…- dijo Hinata algo avergonzada de decir la verdad.

-Bueno, Hyuga Hinata, en cosas del amor una como mujer debe de ser egoísta.- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria Tenten.

-Pero… ¡es mi hermana!-

-¡Pero tu felicidad está en juego! O ¿me dirás que serás feliz viendo a Naruto con tu hermana menor?- pregunto la chica con peinado de orejitas de panda.

-No… me sentiré… celosa…- dijo con la mirada baja la chica Hyuga.

-Entonces no se diga mas Hinata, te ayudare personalmente en esto. No puedo dejar que te hagas a un lado, no con Naruto cuando yo sé cómo te mueres por el.-

-Gracias Tenten-san.-

-No hay de que amiga, además recuerda que te considero como mi cuñada, y no quiero que estés así. Te ayudare a que el chico que dibuja cosas hermosas se fije en tu belleza y solo te quiera dibujar a ti.-

-Tenten-san… eso… eso… me avergonzaría… mucho.- dijo totalmente roja y jugando con sus dedos índices la chica Hyuga haciendo que su visita sonriera ante el nivel de inocencia que tiene.

La práctica había terminado y los chicos estaban en los vestidores cambiándose y algunos bañándose. El rubio no sabía que lo pondría a jugar así que no venía listo… solo se vistió y salió con dirección a la salida. Cuando iba caminando encontró al grupo de chicas que estaban en las graderías, entre ellas Hanabi.

-¡Naruto-sempai!- dijo feliz la menor de las hermanas Hyuga.

-¡No! ¡No Hanabi! Vengo sudado.- con eso logro que la chica se le lanzara encima.

-¿No te bañaste?-

-No venia preparado pero para la próxima sí. Por ahora estaré en el equipo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, cuando Hanabi estuvo a punto de hablar una tercera voz se escuchó.

-¡Jefe!-

-¿Konohamaru?-

-¡Vámonos! Se nos hará tarde jefe.- dijo Konohamaru apareciendo corriendo hacia el rubio. Al acercarse saludo a sus compañeras de clases y luego siguió hablando…

-Jefe, ya que terminaste vámonos.-

-¿Ya es hora?-

-Si.-

-Muy bien, chicas con permiso.- dijo el rubio.

-Nos vemos mañanas chicas.- dijo Konohamaru para salir corriendo con el rubio… dejando totalmente confundida a la chica Hyuga…

-¿No se te olvido verdad jefe?-

-Claro que no Konohamaru. Es más… estoy feliz de que tu abuelito me haya llamado.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras corría.

-Sí, hable con él, te dará algunos de los espacios de la secundaria para que plasmes tus obras, pero te dirá cuales si y cuáles no.- dijo con una sonrisa el menor.

-Eso me hace tan feliz. Te prometo que cuando termine te llevare al Torneo de Super Smash Bros.- dijo el rubio a lo cual el menor únicamente salto de la alegría. Por fin, el sueño de Naruto de dibujar o pintar y plasmar sus obras de arte en las paredes blancas y aburridas de su secundaria está por cumplirse, ahora deberá escoger que pondrá en esas paredes que ahora las vera como sus lienzos… algo es seguro… Esta noche… ¡Naruto no duerme de la alegría!

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cuarto capítulo de Hinata Danger. Como leyeron Naruto será parte del equipo por mientras Sai se mejora de su lesión, ¿quieren saber qué tipo de lesión es? ¿Qué dibujara Naruto en las paredes? ¿Es correcto que las chicas no toquen a un chico sudado? ¿Hinata egoísta? Pues sí parece que sí. ¿Chouji es el mejor portero? Como siempre les digo que por favor sugerencias, comentarios, ideas para mejorar me las envíen en los reviews. Debo confesar que entre "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" y este, no tengo ningún favorito, además creo que ahorita escribiré aventura y cosas alegres porque las cosas triste ya las explote en "Todo por Matemáticas". Bueno pues hasta aquí me quedo… por ahora… ¿verdad mi Liger Zero?**

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	5. Dibujo 5

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el quinto capítulo. A partir de ahora se sabrá los nombres de los protagonistas para la primera parte de los capítulos de este fic, como saben es obra de Naruto la primera parte. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Ahora me llevan para ver a Hinata Danger, o mejor dicho su cuerpo. Soy un mal educado, les cuento mi historia pero no me he presentado… mi nombre es Rin, piloto de la I.A. Modelo 3 Hinata Danger, mi hermano Yukio era también piloto pero como ya les conté… murió. Para que sepan de las demás personas de aquí les diré quiénes son: los pilotos de Sakura Alfa son Meiko y Kaito… los pilotos de Tenten Typhon son las hermanas Yoko, Erza, Luka y Asuka… solo que se turnan para pilotear a Tenten… los pilotos de Ino Eureka son Samuel, ex piloto de Modelos 1 y su nieto… Gary, el presumido. Mi jefe o Mariscal como le dicen nadie sabe su verdadero nombre solo que todos le dicen Zero. Y por último esta la chica encargada de la reparación y actualización de Hinata, su nombre es Wendy."-_

_-"Llegue al hangar y ahí estaba… Hinata Danger… parecía totalmente salida de la fábrica, su ojo derecho y su brazo izquierdo están de vuelta en su sitio, al verla así… me recuerda la noche en que Yukio murió… pero para eso estoy aquí… para que ningún piloto más muera. Según Wendy ahora tiene un doble núcleo y más motores de diesel en los músculos… según ella ahora es única, pero Hinata siempre ha sido única. Estaba enfrascado viendo a Hinata cuando escuche una voz diciendo que ahora tenía una capa más de blindaje de titanio en la cabeza y un mejor sistema de sinapsis de fluidos, cuando me di vuelta vi a mi viejo amigo, Kirito, el operador."-_

_-"Ahora Kirito me lleva a la Cámara, es una especie de computadora que usa hologramas para materializar a las I.A.s, las maravillas de la tecnología… en la Cámara estaban las 4 I.A.s disponibles, más que todo simulando una reunión de chicas. Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Hinata reunidas… ella me vio… yo la vi… vi sus lágrimas… ella vio mis lágrimas… después de 5 años cerramos el circulo… Ella me preguntaba que he hecho en este tiempo, como estado conforme a lo de mi hermano… le respondí que estaba construyendo I.A.s, que más o menos he superado la muerte de Yukio. Le pregunte si conoció a Mei Blue, una de las I.A.s que construí, me dijo que si pero que lastimosamente solo estuvo 5 meses en servicio antes de que ella y sus pilotos fueran asesinados por un monstruo. Es triste ver que de las I.A.s ahora están muriendo más rápido que ni tiempo tienen de realizar las copias de seguridad que están en el protocolo."-_

_-"Es hora de lo que me tocaba… buscar a mi segundo piloto. Alguien que sea compatible conmigo para conducir a Hinata Danger. Varios candidatos escogidos por Wendy no eran lo que esperaba… para saber si alguien es compatible contigo para pilotear debes de tener una pequeña escaramuza, pero no es para ganar sino para ver si la otra persona es compatible contigo en cuanto a los movimientos, coordinación y precisión. Lastimosamente varios no tenían eso que buscaban conmigo… Wendy y Zero parecían decepcionados de que ningún candidato era compatible ni porque habían estudiado como éramos en la batalla mi hermano y yo y también… ¡Yo estaba decepcionado! Nadie era compatible pero me canse de todos estos candidatos que le dije a Wendy que entrara y que ella probara si podía ser compatible conmigo. ¡1-0! ¡1-1! ¡2-1! ¡2-2! ¡2-3! ¡3-3! Era increíble… Wendy duraba más que los candidatos, ella era la mejor que todos, ella… ¡Ella será mi copiloto para Hinata Danger!"-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Konoha, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos perlas, se encontraba miraba su teléfono celular en la sección de Multimedia, miraba unas fotografías que había tomado ese día en el entrenamiento de los jugadores de la secundaria, más que todo la fotografía que un rubio que jugo ese día… a Hanabi le dio algo de pena sacar su teléfono en escondidas y tomarle la fotografía a Naruto mientras estaba en el campo.

-Ahhhh… Naruto-sempai es tan lindo… no solo juega bien, también dibuja lindo…- puso su teléfono en la mesa de noche y vio al techo, estaba con una sonrisa al pensar en el rubio. Se acomodó en su cama para dormir tranquila.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en su habitación ya en cama pero con varios cuadernos de dibujos con todas sus hojas llenas de dibujos… esos cuadernos eran varios que ha llenado desde que se dio cuenta que le gusta dibujar y que descubrió su talento… vio que en un cuaderno de hace 7 años tenía un trazo muy duro pero cuando vio un cuaderno de hace 5 años vio que su trazo se iba suavizando y no era tan duro. Ahora su trazo es lo más suave posible, tan suave que no se marca en las hojas de abajo.

-Ahora que tengo el honor de dibujar en la secundaria no sé qué hacer… quizás algo relacionado o parecido a lo que he dibujado antes… podría imitar el campo de flores de la última vez o este dibujo de la granja de la familia de Gaara… no sé qué hacer… debo de pensar y escoger bien…- se levantó y agarro todos los cuaderno y los acomodo en su escritorio. Luego se lanzó en la cama y vio al techo…

-Debo escoger algo de algún cuaderno…- cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

-Jefe ya sabes que dibujar.- pregunto Konohamaru frente a un muro blanco con Naruto a su lado. El rubio miraba la pared con una mirada seria, dentro de una semana comenzaría a dibujar en varios muros como ese y debía de pensar que dibujar…

_Flashback:_

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del director de la secundaria, el abuelo de Konohamaru, Hiruzen. Estaba dándole un carnet donde le daba el permiso para poder dibujar en las paredes sin que los guardias o los maestros le llamen la atención. Pero también:

-Naruto, no dudo de tu buen juicio al saber que dibujar. Solo te pediré que no dibujes nada sexual, nada violento, nada relacionado a la política o a la religión, no es que quiero censurarte pero sabes que cuando se trata de esos temas otras personas realizan polémica. La verdad me gusta tu trazo, me gusta tu arte, ¡me gusta el arte! Pero no quiero que se metan con tu arte con temas tabus.-

-Lo se director, gracias por darme la oportunidad de darle a la secundaria un poco de mi arte.-

-No hay de que Naruto. Sabes que me gustara pedirte que cuando nazca mi bisnieto puedas hacer una pintura de Kurenai, Asuma, Konohamaru, él bebe y yo como una familia que somos.- dijo el director con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al rubio sonreír también.

-La familia siempre es importante. Claro que lo hare director.-

-Gracias.-

_Fin del Flashback._

-Aun no lo sé Konohamaru… pero debe de ser algo bello, algo que pueda inspirar a los demás a estudiar…- Naruto reviso su mochila para buscar un libro de arte.

-¿Qué buscas jefe?-

-Como no sé qué dibujar para inspirar a los demás estudiantes debo de ver qué puedo hacer… quizás algo de otros artistas pueda ayudarme…-

-Jefe… haz algo original. Es cierto que hay obras buenas de otros artistas pero sé que a mi abuelito le gusta tu trazo, le gusta tu estilo. Así que haz algo original.- dijo el pequeño viendo al rubio… en respuesta Naruto guardo el libro y vio a la pared.

-Hare algo original… algo que lleve mi firma… algo de Copyright Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo Naruto viendo detenidamente a la pared.

-Me parece genial jefe.- dijo Konohamaru… ese día en la secundaria aun no era temporada de clases, pero los clubes tenían actividad. Todos los miembros del club de arte estaban viendo por la ventana la a su orgullo, varias chicas que son miembros del club suspiraban por ver que dibujaría el rubio. Los chicos estaban deseando que el rubio dibujara algo que fuese épico, algo que digan "Genial". Tienen tantas esperanzas en lo que el rubio pueda dibujar, ya que así es posible que ganen más miembros.

Por otro lado dos chicas que estaban fuera de sus clubes miraban al rubio desde una distancia segura. Tenten y Hinata miraban al rubio detenidamente, miraban cada movimiento que hacia el rubio. Ellas también están esperando que dibujara Naruto, que dibujara en esas paredes que le dieron la oportunidad de llenar con su arte. Hinata estaba nerviosa porque en unos minutos algo pasara…

-Hola Hinata. Hola Tenten.- saludo Sakura a sus amigas.

-Hola Sakura-san.- saludo de vuelta la chica con ojos perlas.

-Hola Sakura. ¿E Ino?- pregunto Tenten.

-Dijo que ya venía. Bueno ¿esperamos por ella?-

-Sí, mejor verdad Hinata.-

-Si Tenten-san.- ambas chicas voltearon a ver al rubio que tenía una brocha delgada en su mano comenzando a hacer un trazo en la pared.

-Ya va comenzar…-

-Si…-

-Parece que ya se inspiró.- dijo Sakura. En eso llego la rubia amiga.

-Hola Hinata. Hola Tenten. Hola Frentona.-

-Por fin llegaste Cerda.-

-Sí, es que fui a ver a Sai que está lesionado. Ese ligamento cruzado sí que es feo lesionarse ahí.- dijo Ino.

-Yo he visto eso… en el club de karate he visto mucho de eso.- dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, ¿para qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno, que Hinata no los diga.- dijo Tenten.

-Chicas… lo que pasa… es que… diciendo esto sin rodeos es que… estoy enamorada…-

-¿Creo que ya sé de quién? ¿Verdad Frentona?-

-Claro que si Cerda, es un rubio artista que en este momento está dibujando ahí en esa pared.- dijo Ino. Hinata estaba sorprendida que incluso sus amigas ya lo sabían, se sintió descubierta.

-Si… es Naruto-kun.-

-Eso es bueno Hinata.- dijo Sakura.

-Si, es bueno que te guste un chico.- dijo Ino.

-Pero ese no es el problema.- dijo Tenten.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron ambas amigas.

-A Hanabi también le gusta Naruto-kun…- un silencio algo incómodo se formó…

-Tú hermana menor…-

-Le gusta Naruto…-

-Así es Sakura-san, Ino-san…-

-Ayer me lo dijo a mí y quería saber que podemos hacer por Hinata.-

-Primero que nada, debes de ser egoísta. Aunque sea tu hermana menor "En el Amor y en la Guerra Todo se Vale".- dijo Ino.

-Eso es cierto, además debes de ser más lista. Eres compañera de Naruto así que tienes más oportunidades que ella que solo a veces lo mira.- dijo Sakura.

-Lo mismo me dijo Tenten-san ayer… que debía de ser egoísta para poder estar con Naruto-kun porque de verdad quiero estar con él. De verdad quiero ser su novia porque estoy muy enamorada de él…-

-Entonces… Frentona… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Creo que ya lo sabes Cerda. Ayudar a nuestra amiga.- dijo Sakura. La chica se asombró de lo que decían sus amigas.

-Chicas…-

-No te dejaremos solas Hinata.-

-Como dijo la Frentona te ayudaremos a que el artista rubio te mire y te diga "Hinata, Mi amor, TE AMO"- dijo Ino provocando un sonrojo en la chica, Tenten y Sakura se rieron por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Gracias…-

-No hay de que Hinata. Mira como tus amigas te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Queremos verte feliz.- dijo Tenten.

-Si porque como amigas que somos debemos de hacer lo posible entre nosotras.- dijo Ino.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Sakura. Hinata estaba sonriendo, de verdad… no se imaginaba que sus amigas la fueran a ayudar en algo que para ella es complicado… su hermana menor enamorada del mismo chico que ella ama. Por suerte… con amigas como Ino, Sakura y Tenten no tenía nada de que perder.

-Gracias chicas, no hare que sus esfuerzos en ayudarme sean en vano.- dijo la chica, en respuesta las cuatro amigas se dieron un abrazo grupal. A lo lejos de ahí el pequeño Sarutobi miraba esa escena con algo de confusión…

-Jefe… ¿Por qué las chicas se abrazan en grupo?-

-Si son BFF lo hacen seguido.- dijo Naruto cambiando de brocha.

-¿BFF?-

-Best Friends Forever.- dijo el rubio volviendo a ponerse de rodilla para dibujar en la parte más bajo de la pared.

-¿Entre los chicos eso es normal?-

-Si varios varones se abrazan la gente pensara que son de otro rumbo pero para mí no es nada malo.- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie para abrazar al pequeño.

-Jefe…-

-¿Vez? No es nada.- dijo el rubio al separarse y volver a la pared.

-Eso fue cálido…- susurro Konohamaru para volver a ver la pared donde el rubio estaba comenzando a plasmar su arte. Algo es seguro… será una larga semana de trabajo en esa pared pero le gustaba más estar con Naruto que en su casa. Si Naruto era el dibujante, él era como el ayudante y le gustaba ayudar a su Jefe.

-Konohamaru, cuando tengas hambre me dices, de acuerdo.-

-De acuerdo Jefe.- sonrió el pequeño. Ambos jóvenes estaban trabajando en la pared sin saber que una chica los miraba desde lejos…

-Ese es el artista… es guapo… y será mío.- dijo la chica en la oscuridad de un edificio de la secundaria. No es Hinata. No es Hanabi… ¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica? Y con su aparición ¿Qué traerá a la vida de todo el mundo? Uzumaki Naruto… prepárate.

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Quinto capítulo de Hinata Danger. Una lesión en el ligamento cruzado es lo que sufrió Sai. Creo que fui algo cruel al darle una lesión difícil y dolorosa de recuperarse, algo parecido a lo que dejo a Falcao fuera de este mundial que pasó. Ahora, Sakura e Ino ayudaran a Hinata pero ¿Quién es esa chica misteriosa? ¿Otra enamorada de Naruto? Es posible, pero ¿de verdad está enamorada de Naruto o hay otras intenciones? Como saben sugerencias, comentarios, e ideas me las pueden hacer saber en los reviews. Otra cosa… como leyeron la primera parte del capítulo se menciona a los personajes que Naruto usa.**

**Rin y Yukio de Ao No Exorcist.**

**Meiko, Kaito y Luka son Vocaloid.**

**Yoko de Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.**

**Asuka de Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Samuel (el profesor Oak por si no lo reconocen) y Gary de Pokémon. **

**Wendy y Erza de Fairy Tail.**

**Zero de Code Geass.**

**Kirito de la primera temporada de Sword Art Online.**

**Por ahora eso es todo en este capítulo de Hinata Danger. Tranquilo Liger Zero… pronto escribirás algo, lo prometo.**

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	6. Dibujo 6

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el sexto capítulo. Vamos a ver suspenso, emociones, pero aún hay más… la tercera en discordia. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Odio a Zero, ese tarado… retrasado… se hace pasar por genio cuando es todo un tonto que no sabe nada. ¿Por qué si con Wendy tenemos una gran compatibilidad él se niega a que piloteemos juntos a Hinata? Es como que no sabe que no tenemos mucho tiempo adelante… es decir, Zero quiere hacer un gran ataque en gran alcance a la brecha donde se formó el portal donde esos monstruos entran a nuestra tierra. No puedo creer que me diga que me prepare, que me ponga el traje que en dos horas sabré quien es mi copiloto en el hangar 23 donde está la cabina de Hinata."-_

_-"El traje… lo han cambiado, antes cuando mi hermano y yo piloteábamos a Hinata el traje era de color azul celeste, ahora es negro… y apretado… después de vestirme fui hacia la Cámara y vi a Hinata, ella me vio y dio una suave risita, me pareció extraño que ella se riera de mi pero me dijo que me miraba bien. Hinata a pesar de ser una I.A. la considero como de la familia, es como la hermana menor que Yukio y yo no tuvimos. Ella fue a su Disco y luego lo extraje. Cuando una persona extrae un Disco de I.A. debe de estar seguro de que es de su I.A. y que este bien almacenada ya que puede ocurrir accidentes como lo que pasaba con las Memorias Flash USB en los años 2000…"-_

_-"Entre en la cabina e introduje el Disco de Hinata en el Puerto. Ahí solo hay que esperar que la cabina entre al cuerpo para que Hinata tome posesión de su cuerpo. Claro que hay que encenderlo, pero por ahora lo único que hace falta es que venga mi copiloto… la verdad eso estoy decepcionado… no creo tener otro buen Enlace como lo hice con Yukio o ahora con Wendy. Yo me estaba preparando cuando escuche que la puerta de la cabina se abrió, no vi quien era, solo le dije que tomaría el lado derecho porque tenía problemas con mi brazo izquierdo… a lo que escuche una voz femenina algo conocida. Era Wendy, venía con un traje idéntico al mío. Era mi copilota."-_

_-"Yo de lado derecho, ella de lado izquierdo, nos conectamos a los sujetadores y ya con el Disco de Hinata en la ranura la cabina se dejó caer, y entramos en el cuerpo de Hinata. Comenzamos con el Protocolo de Posesión, es cuando la I.A. toma posesión de su cuerpo para poder moverse. Escuchamos la voz que daba inicio al protocolo, solo faltaba el reconocimiento de voz… __**A Rodar, Hinata Danger.**__ Cuando termine de decir eso dio inicio el protocolo. 10% 20% 30% 40% 50% 60% 70% 80% 90% 100% El protocolo termino y Hinata, la I.A. ya estaba en su cuerpo. Solo faltaba una cosa más… El Enlace Piloto-Piloto-I.A. y eso significaba la hora de que Wendy y yo nos conectábamos."-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Konoha, por las calles aun circulaban los autos con las luces encendidas. En una acera, cerca de una residencia caminaba una chica con su maleta de ruedas en las manos. Ella iba con la mirada muy en alto e iba viendo cada una de esas residencias…

-Ya estoy cerca.- dijo la chica al doblar por una esquina y caminar cuatro casas más. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa que iba ver toco el timbre.

-¡Yo abro!- dijo Hanabi al acercarse a la puerta. Al abrir se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Hola Prima Hanabi!- dijo la chica.

-¡Prima Rina! ¡Hola!- dijo Hanabi abrazando a Rina… Hyuga Rina es prima de Hanabi y Hinata pero no por parte de su padre como lo es Neji, es la hija de la prima-hermana de Hana, la madre de ellas.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña retoña?-

-Estoy bien prima Rina, pero ¿Qué haces en Konoha?- pregunto Hanabi dejando entrar a su prima a la casa.

-Vacaciones pequeña. Inglaterra me tiene algo aburrida que quise venir a ver a mis primas.- dijo Rina sentándose en el sofá con mucha gracias. Ella iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas de color azul con un jean ajustado de estilo clásico. Ella tiene el cabello corto y es de color negro-azulado, también tiene los ojos de color perla y su piel es de un tono blanco… podría decirse que es como un clon de Hinata excepto que tiene el cabello corto.

-¿Creí que te gustaba mucho Inglaterra?-

-Sí, es bonito, Manchester, Londres… son lugares hermosos pero ya sabes son pocas las veces que vengo a Konoha y quería aprovechar que ustedes están en vacaciones.-

-Gracias por venir prima, le diré a Hinata que viniste.- dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación de su hermana. Rina aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza y vio como la pequeña fue hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Rina quedo viendo alrededor de la habitación y vio al techo.

-¿Cómo estará ahora la Hina?- en eso escucho pasos por las escaleras.

-¿Rina?-

-¡Hinata!- Rina se puso de pie y abrazo a su prima, Hinata con una sonrisa también le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rina?-

-Aquí de visita para ver a la chaparra y a mi copia.- dijo Rina con una sonrisa. Hoy en la casa de la familia Hyuga iba a ver…

-¡REUNIÓN DE CHICAS!-

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en su habitación tomando una bebida carbonatada, estaba viendo hacia el techo con una mirada tranquila. Al cerrar los ojos estuvo pensando en varias cosas… como sus dibujos, su tiempo en el Club de Arte, la posibilidad que tiene en las Universidades, su tiempo que puede ser indefinido en el Equipo de Futbol. Le han pasado unas cuantas cosas, lo que más le emociona es que le dieron oportunidad de hacer el mural en la secundaria. Ese mural siempre había sido su sueño, dejar algo plasmado en las paredes de donde ha ido por los últimos 5 años de su vida. Un suspiro escapo de su boca al pensar en todo eso… al terminar su bebida se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio para revisar una gaveta donde había algo que para el rubio… es importante…

-Ya falta poco…- en eso sonó su teléfono celular, era un SMS y vio la pantalla.

-¿Otra? Creo que Konohamaru les da mi número a muchas chicas que no conozco…- dejo su teléfono celular en la mesa de noche y vio hacia la ventana.

-De tantas chicas que hay… ¿Por qué nunca recibo un SMS de ti?- pregunto el rubio al aire…

Salió de su habitación y bajo hacia la cocina a depositar el envase de su bebida en la basura, al regresar a su habitación vio a sus padres sentados en la sala frente al televisor viendo una serie…

-¿Qué ven?- pregunto el rubio acercándose al sofá.

-Mira Naruto, estamos viendo la segunda temporada de **Castle**.- dijo Kushina viendo a la pantalla.

-Sí, es de un famoso escritor de novelas de criminales que busca inspiración para una nueva novela y encuentra a una detective de homicidios que resulta ser su inspiración para escribir su nuevo libro.- dijo Minato explicándole la historia de la serie.

-¿Quieres verla?- pregunto su madre invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá con ellos.

-¿No daño ningún momento romántico que pueda implicar la venida de algún hermano o hermana a esta familia?- pregunto inocentemente dejando a ambos padres sonrojados.

-No… no hijo, nada que ver.- contesto Minato tratando de quitar el momento incómodo.

-Bueno… ¿te unes o qué?- pregunto Kushina.

-Me uno, no tengo nada que hacer.- el rubio se sentó en el sofá para ver el siguiente capítulo de la serie.

-Sera una lástima que te vas a Spoliar la serie porque no has visto la primera temporada.- dijo Minato.

-¿Si quieres la vemos de nuevo contigo?- pregunto Kushina.

-¿No les molesta?-

-Por supuesto que no Naruto.- Minato se puso de pie y cambio el DVD de la segunda temporada por el de la primera temporada, para el rubio, ese momento con sus padres… son mágicos.

Mientras tanto, la reunión de chicas en la residencia Hyuga ha dado varios momentos, Rina se ha puesto al día con los acontecimientos relacionados con su familia, desde las graduaciones hasta las vacaciones del año pasado… las dos hermanas y la prima han tenido ese momento mágico que solamente una chica puede llegar a explicar. Ya era algo tarde y Hanabi fue a dormir a su habitación, mientras que Rina y Hinata iban a compartir la habitación, claro que Hinata quería que Rina descansara en su cama pero la prima no quería incomodar a la dueña de dicha habitación así que aun con la negativa de Hinata decidió dormir en el suelo, sobre una colchoneta inflable que ella misma trajo de Inglaterra.

-Enserio Rina, pudiste haberte quedado en la cama.- dijo Hinata ya en su cama acostada.

-¿E incomodar a mi prima que no veo desde hace 3 años? No, soy la visita pero no debo dañar el estatus quo.- dijo Rina acomodándose en la colchoneta.

-Ay Rina…-

-Mejor dime Hinata, ¿Cómo vas con tu novio?-

-No tengo…-

-Pero eres bonita, me imagino que has de tener algún enamorado por ahí.-

-La verdad… hace unos días me di cuenta que un amigo mío… Kiba-kun le gusto.-

-¿Y él te gusta?-

-No… solo lo veo como un amigo.-

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

-Si…-

-Wow, ¿Quién te mira prima? Calladita y rompe corazones.-

-¿Por qué rompe corazones?-

-Porque a un chico que ha sido tu amigo por mucho tiempo y se te confiesa y lo primero que le dices es "te quiero como amigo" es para romperle el corazón Hina.-

-Pero fui sincera con Kiba-kun, no siento atracción o amor como lo siento con…- se detuvo inmediatamente la chica en la cama. Rina al ver que no continuaba se sentó sobre la colchoneta para ver mejor a Hinata, la cual estaba ocultando su rostro contra su almohada.

-¿Con? ¿Hay algún chico que está rondando por el Universo de mi Prima Hina?- al hacer la pregunta Hinata quito la almohada de su cara y vio a su prima directamente a sus ojos.

-Si… se llama Uzumaki Naruto-kun.-

-¿Es guapo?-

-Bueno… para mí lo es.- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de él?- pregunto Rina. Hinata se puso de pie y busco su iPad, busco en sus fotografías y encontró una donde salen todos los chicos con trajes de gala.

-Es él…- dijo Hinata señalando al único rubio de la fotografía.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Hinata! ¡Esta guapísimo! Dime, ¿y tiene novia?-

-No que yo sepa…-

-Porque así aprovecho yo y me lo conquisto.- dijo Rina con una mirada picara acompañada de una sonrisa. Hinata inmediatamente se alarmo.

-¡No! ¡Tú también no!-

-Oye Hina, tranquila es broma, esta guapo pero no te lo voy a quitar. Pero porque dijiste eso.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-De que también yo no… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Hina? Dime.- Rina y Hinata estaban ambas sentadas sobre la cama. Tomando algo de aire y al mismo tiempo fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir Hinata decidió decir todo a su prima Rina.

-Lo que pasa es que… a mí me gusta Naruto-kun hace mucho tiempo… y… hace unos días me di cuenta que…-

-¿Es gay?- fue un comentario fuera de lugar…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No es gay!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me di cuenta que Hanabi también siente algo por el…-

-Espera… ¡que Wayne se aparezca delante de mí y me dedique un gol ante el City! ¿Hanabi? ¿Nuestra Hanabi? ¿La enana le gusta Naruto?-

-Si…-

-Ay por el Puente de Londres… ¿Cuántos años tiene Naruto?-

-La misma edad que yo…-

-Ay no… tu hermanita menor se fijó en el mismo chico al cual le pusiste el ojo mucho tiempo atrás.-

-Y no sé qué hacer… mis amigas me dicen que sea egoísta, que aunque sea mi hermana yo debo conquistar primero a Naruto-kun, pero… no se siento este deber de hermana mayor de… siempre ser buena para Hanabi.-

-Un motivo para agradecer a mis padres de que no me hayan dado una hermana… o hermano… el punto Hinata es que tus amigas tiene razón, tu te fijaste en Naruto mucho antes que Hanabi.-

-¡Pero es mi hermana!-

-Pero aun así Hinata, dime… ¿quieres ser feliz o ver la felicidad desde lejos?-

-Quiero ser feliz…-

-Bueno Hina, te tocara ser egoísta porque lo que tú tienes es amor del bueno y yo sospecho que lo que tiene Hanabi es algo que algunas chicas experimentamos, una atracción por chicos mayores que nosotras.-

-¿Pasaste por eso Rina?-

-Yo no pero mi amiga Michelle sí. Pero dime ¿Qué tiene este chico que te atrajo?-

-Es dibujante.-

-Oh, set magnifique… un artista.-

-En este momento le dieron permiso para poder dibujar un mural en la secundaria antes de que inicien las clases.-

-Me gustaría ir a verlo mañana solo para ver si mi prima Hina tiene buen gusto por como parece en la fotografía.- dijo Rina acostándose en su colchoneta.

-Oye Rina… ¿Qué me sugieres?-

-¿Qué dice tu corazón Hina?-

-Que enamore a Naruto-kun.-

-Ahí está tu respuesta prima. Aunque Hanabi sea tu hermana y la quieras mucho en temas del corazón todas las mujeres somos unas guerreras. Peleamos a capa y espada por el hombre que nos pueda mover el piso, el hombre que nos haga sentir las mágicas mariposas en el estómago y ese hombre que nos quita el sueño y que en algunos casos… andamos una fotografía de él como wallpaper en nuestros celulares, tablets o laptops.- dijo Rina con tanta naturalidad a lo que dejo a Hinata incomoda porque… ella tiene una fotografía de Naruto como wallpaper en su Laptop.

-No se… de… que hablas… Rina…-

-No te hagas Hina. Bueno ya sabes, mañana me llevas a verlo y ¿sabes que Hina?-

-¿Qué cosa Rina?-

-Te ayudare a conquistarlo.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Así como escuchaste prima, quizás Hanabi me diga mañana que le gusta o que le atrae Naruto pero hare lo posible para hacerle ver que no es correcto, además quiero ver a mi prima Hina feliz con su príncipe… rubio.-

-Gracias Rina.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hey agradécemelo cuando él te de un beso de eso que sientes la lengua hasta por la garganta.- dijo Rina haciendo sonrojar a su prima por la descripción del beso…

-Rina… creo que estas exagerando…-

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ya vas a ver que no. Bueno buenas noches Hina. Descansa, trata de no soñar con tu rubio que aquí estoy yo, ok.-

-Rina… no soñare… nada… RARO… con Naruto-kun… buenas noches.- dijo Hinata metiéndose entre sus sabana para poder dormir. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca pero vino acompañado de una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Rina pensaba que podía ayudar a su prima…

-_Ayudar a Hina… creo que estas vacaciones serán mejor de lo que parecen. Ay Naruto, espero que estés listo porque mi linda y sensual prima te atrapara como una leona.-_ pero no todo será fácil para la chicas Hyuga… porque en un cuarto de hotel una chica se encontraba sentada sobre un sofá viendo hacia el horizonte de la hermosa ciudad de Konoha. Tenía una copa con un jugo de ciruelas imitando al vino que aún no puede tomar. En su mano desocupada tenía una carta y a su lado tenía una fotografía de Naruto pintando con Konohamaru a su lado. Dio un suave sorbo de su jugo acompañada de música instrumental.

-Uzumaki Naruto… hoy vi que bien dibujas… eres todo un maestro en el dibujo. A mí me gustaría tener un novio como tu... y no descansare hasta que te enamores de mi perdidamente… Uzumaki Naruto espero que estés listo para mi.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie frente al espejo solo para arreglar su cabello rubio claro… bueno algo es claro… la vida de Naruto podría cambiar de un día para otro…

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sexto capítulo de Hinata Danger. Ahora, creo que muchos ya deben de pensar quien va ser la tercera en discordia, y debo decirles que Rina es como me gusta llamar a la Hinata de Road to Ninja, si, la prima Rina es esa Hinata. Pero mejor la llamo Rina para el fic y su deber será ayudar a nuestra Hinata original, la tímida, la que se sonroja y no amenaza, a menos que le toquen a su rubio, ¿verdad Pein? Ahora ¿Qué lograra Rina? ¿De verdad las mujeres son así en el amor? ¿A Rina le gusta Wayne Rooney? ¿Qué traerá la chica desconocida a la vida del rubio? Como saben sugerencias, comentarios, e ideas me las pueden hacer saber en los reviews. Por cierto, casi se me olvida. La serie Castle, se las recomiendo muchísimo. A mí me gusta y a esta fecha voy por la tercera temporada. Recuerden, ¡es buena! **

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	7. Dibujo 7

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el séptimo capítulo. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**PS: La tercera salvaje aparece.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Kirito comenzó el protocolo de Piloto-Piloto-I.A., Wendy sería la primera persona en cinco años en hacer este protocolo conmigo. En ese momento volví a ver viejos recuerdos míos, recuerdos de mi hermano que quedaron en la memoria interna de Hinata y los recuerdos de Wendy… en eso comenzaron. Al mismo tiempo movimos el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Calibramos el hemisferio derecho y el hemisferio izquierdo para Hinata."-_

_-"Después de que los hemisferios fueron sincronizados comenzamos a mover los brazos. Escuchábamos algunos aplausos de los demás pilotos de I.A. quienes esperaban con esto poder ser el cuarto equipo disponible para pelear. Todo iba bien, probábamos cada movimiento en los brazos, los dedos, las manos. Hacíamos cada movimiento para que Hinata pudiera interpretarlas y realizarlas en los movimientos. Era genial, cuando de repente escuche una risa, esa risa era de Hinata, estaba feliz de poder volver a estar en funcionamiento."-_

_-"Todo iba bien hasta que… vi a mi hermano hablándome, era el recuerdo de cuando el monstruo lo saco de la cabina el día que murió. Tuve un desbalance, eso pasa cuando se pierde la concentración y se ve un recuerdo del pasado. Escuche a Kirito gritarme por el micrófono que me decía que me recuperara. Lo hice pero paso algo extraño, Wendy también tuvo un desbalance y según Kirito fue al mismo tiempo que yo. Controle de nuevo el hemisferio derecho de Hinata pero ella estaba sufriendo, al Wendy continuar en desbalance el hemisferio izquierdo de Hinata se movía solo y ella no tenía el control."-_

_-"Trate de traer de vuelta a Wendy… vi sus memorias… ella estaba corriendo con un peluche de una gatita blanca, detrás de ella venían tres personas más, un chico de cabello rosa con una bufanda blanca, una chica rubia que esta vestida con una blusa verde y una minifalda amarilla y un hombre mayor con una larga cabellera y varios piercings en su cuerpo. Estaban huyendo de un monstruo que los seguía desde atrás. Wendy estaba llorando, el chico de cabello rosa le decía que no se detenga, que continúe corriendo. Cuando el suelo se abrió y las personas que iban detrás de Wendy cayeron a ese hoyo. Ella se asustó al ver ese hoyo y más al ver que estaba sola…"-_

_-"El hemisferio izquierdo de Hinata seguía fuera de control, tanto que sin saberlo Wendy porque seguía desbalanceada activo el Cañón de Plasma de Hinata. ¡Estábamos amenazando a las personas de la base si esa cosa se disparaba! Tenía que hacer que Wendy regresara rápido, tenía que hacerlo ya. Por suerte… Samuel, Kirito y Zero desconectaron la consola y con eso… Kirito nos desconectó de forma de emergencia… Wendy regreso pero que horrible experiencia…"-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata y Rina estaban caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria, iban hacia el lugar que Hinata se reúne con sus amigas después de una reunión con su Club de Esgrima. Rina no sabía que su prima era buena en la esgrima y se divirtió cuando varios chicos la confundieron con Hinata pero de diferente personalidad. Mas muchos se asustaron al ver que había dos chicas idénticas, ahí se presentó Rina y se divirtió al ver como los hombres no le quitaban la mirada de encima. No le molestaba pero se sentía mal porque nadie miraba a su prima de la misma forma.

-Bueno, solo debe de haber un chico que la mire de una forma que otros chicos no pueden.- dijo Rina en voz baja al ver su alrededor. Rina decidió salir afuera un momento y fue hacia unas ventanas donde vio la pared que estaba siendo pintada de una forma que no concordaba con la pintura de las demás pinturas. Vio al rubio pintando vestido en overol con un pequeño que también estaba en overol.

-Ese debe de ser Naruto, el amor de Hinata.- dijo Rina con una sonrisa cuando por el periférico de su vista vio en el mismo pasillo una chica rubia claro, viendo fijamente al rubio…

-_¿Quién es esa chica?_- pensó Rina al ver que esa chica miraba fijamente al rubio y le produjo algo de desconfianza cuando saco la lengua para relamerse los labios. Su instinto de proteger los intereses de su prima se activó y a paso lento se acero hacia la chica sin asustarla. Se ocultó detrás de unos basureros que para su suerte estaban limpios. Fue cuando escucho la voz de la chica:

-Uzumaki Naruto, eres todo lo que busco en un chico. Eres atlético, delgado, tienes talento, amable, maduro… eres todo lo que necesito en este momento. Apuesto que no te resistirás a mis encantos.- dijo la chica acomodándose el busto.

-_¡Pero quien se cree esta niña!_- pensó con desagrado Rina.

-No hay competencia, nadie me quitara a esa mina de oro rubia.- dijo la chica para después irse. Rina salió de su escondite y vio a la chica rubia salir caminado hacia otra dirección de donde estaba. La vio con desconfianza.

-Perdón rubia mal oxigenada, pero Uzumaki Naruto es de mi prima Hinata. No dejare que nadie le quite la felicidad a mi prima linda, no importa quien sea, si eres tú o su propia hermana, no dejare que ese chico caiga en manos equivocadas. Lograre que esos dos sean novios aunque sea lo último que haga.- dijo Rina para después volver al Club de Esgrima. Al entrar vio a su prima sentada en una silla tomando agua.

-Rina, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Hinata al ver a su prima cerca de ella.

-Fui a tomar algo de aire, vi al rubio dibujando en esa pared. Se ve genial aunque aún le falta algo de color.- dijo Rina apuntando hacia la dirección donde está la pared.

-Naruto-kun es bueno en el arte.- dijo Hinata.

-Sí, y es guapo.-

-Rina…-

-No hare nada. ¿A qué horas veremos tus amigas?-

-Cuando termine aquí iremos a verlas.- dijo Hinata volviendo a ponerse la máscara protectora en su rostro y volvió a entrar en el centro para continuar practicando esgrima.

-_No sé quién es esa chica extraña… pero ya lo decidí, nadie le quitara su chico a prima Hinata. Lo juro._- pensó Rina al ver a su prima Hinata sonreír.

-¡Jefe! Ya se nos está acabando el aerosol de color negro.- dijo Konohamaru agitando la lata de pintura.

-Y aún falta usar ese color en este muro.-

-¿Voy a comprar más jefe?- pregunto Konohamaru al rubio cuando una chica apareció.

-Hola.-

-Hola, disculpa… ¿te conocemos?- pregunto el menor.

-No, creo que no. Mi nombre es Shion y soy nueva en la ciudad y aquí en esta secundaria. Aun no terminan las vacaciones así que decidí darle una vuelta para conocerla mejor cuando los vi aquí pintando.- dijo Shion con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su cabello. Ambos jóvenes –Konohamaru y Naruto- la miraban de forma extraña. Decidieron seguirle el "juego".

-Bueno entonces… Bienvenida Shion, mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru y él es mi jefe, Uzumaki Naruto.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el rubio para regresar a la pared que estaba pintando.

-Gracias, oigan… ¿son pintores? Porque no están pintando bien la pared.-

-No, mi jefe es artista. Tiene permiso para plasmar algo de su arte en esta pared.- dijo el chico Sarutobi viendo al rubio disimuladamente.

-¡No me digas! ¿Eres un artista Uzumaki-san?- dijo Shion sorprendida por las actitudes del rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Podría decirse que si…- dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-Me imagino que debe de ser un gran honor que te den el permiso de plasmar algo de arte. Dime ¿qué te gusta más? ¿Pinturas del Renacimiento o…?- la pregunta de Shion quedo en el aire porque Naruto inmediatamente la contesto.

-De hecho trato de plasmar un poco de mi estilo, he visto los estilos del Renacimiento, he visto los famosos Picasso y todo… "La Mona lisa", "La Musa Desnuda" y su otra versión "La Musa Vestida".- dijo Naruto no viendo directamente a Shion, sino tomando un envase de aerosol.

-¿Así que has visto arte al desnudo?- pregunto Shion de una forma picara, mordiéndose una uña y cambiando la voz. El rubio seguía dándole la espalda y le pareció raro ese cambio repentino de voz. Para Konohamaru fue su primera experiencia de una chica queriendo algo que el aún no tiene la edad para pensar.

-Podría decirse pero eso es únicamente arte. Esas obras no las considero pornografía.- dijo Naruto al fin volteando a ver a Shion después de rellenar un espacio en la pared con pintura en aerosol.

Hinata y su prima Rina estaban camino hacia la mesa donde se reúne con sus amigas cuando vieron que ellas estaban sentadas pero con la vista perdida hacia la pared que Naruto y Konohamaru están trabajando. A la chica tímida le pareció raro eso así que acelero un poco el paso asustando a su prima quien también acelero el paso para poder estar justo a tiempo para ver lo que pasaba en la pared. Cuando llegaron vieron lo que ellas estaban viendo. Una chica rubia, algo claro, hablando con Konohamaru y Naruto. Rina inmediatamente la reconoció…

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Sakura enojada.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Hinata algo asustada y molesta por lo que estaba viendo.

-Esa chica… apareció de la nada y se acercó a Naruto.- dijo Ino viendo a las chicas Hyuga cuando quedo boquiabierta al ver que miraba dos "Hinata´s".

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunto Hinata.

-¿Desde cuándo hay dos Hinatas…?- pregunto Ino. Tenten y Sakura voltearon a ver y quedaron boquiabiertas también.

-Que alguien me pellizque.- dijo Tenten. Hinata se cansó y las pellizco a las tres inmediatamente ellas sintieron el dolor y vieron que efectivamente hay dos Hinatas. Fue ahí cuando la chica tímida hablo.

-Chicas, ella es mi prima Rina, ella vive en Inglaterra pero vino a pasar vacaciones con la familia. Y el hecho que se parece a mí es porque es hija de mi tía por parte de mi madre.- dijo Hinata. Rina se acercó a ellas y les dio la mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Por fin conozco a las amigas de mi prima querida.- dijo Rina saludándoles con naturalidad y con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver devuelta hacia la pared.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

-Eso iba preguntar Rina, chicas ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hinata viendo a sus amigas que se repusieron y vieron hacia la pared de vuelta.

-Esa chica apareció de la nada y fue directamente hacia Naruto.- dijo Sakura volviendo a darle un vistazo a la chica.

-Si, al parecer debe de ser nueva porque nunca la hemos visto.- dijo Ino revisando su Smartphone.

-Y por su lenguaje corporal creo que quiere coquetear con Naruto pero parece que él no le presta mucha atención porque está más metido en acabar la pintura.- dijo Tenten viendo a su amiga.

-No estás equivocada Tenten.- dijo Rina sentándose a lado de Ino mientras que Hinata lo hizo a lado de Tenten.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rina?- pregunto Hinata viendo hacia la pared con algo de desconfianza.

-He tomado seminarios en Inglaterra sobre la Psicología y algo de Lengua Corporal en una universidad cerca de Stanford Bridge, un magnifico estadio de Futbol que… bueno. Sé que, por ver la forma que se para, la forma que mueve los brazos y la forma que hace que el viento ayude con su cabello quiere resaltar para la vista del individuo que quiere cazar, en este caso… Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro novio de mi prima Hinata.-

-¡Rina!-

-¿Entonces te decidiste amiga?- pregunto Tenten dándole un suave codazo a su amiga en el brazo.

-¿Iras por Naruto? Bueno, necesitaras ayuda.- dijo Sakura.

-Si, por lo visto. La nueva ya le puso los ojos encima y ni han comenzado las clases y ya tienes competencia.- dijo Ino.

-Eso sin contar la que tiene en casa.- dijo Rina agregando a la ecuación a Hanabi.

-Sé que Hanabi está en esto también Rina.- dijo Hinata.

-Y no olvides que quizás Kiba vaya hacer algo para llamar tu atención.- dijo Tenten.

-¡KIBA!- dijeron al mismo tiempo la peli rosa y su amiga la rubia.

-¡No nos contaste esa Hinata!- dijo una rubia.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?- pregunto una peli rosa.

-Es… que… yo le dije claro que no quiero nada con el que no sea amistad.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Lo rechazaste? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Ino.

-¿Recuerdan el día que salimos y Naruto-kun estaba haciendo algo para Shikamaru-kun y que luego Kiba-kun regreso y le dio una hoja de papel?-

-Lo recuerdo…-

-Ese día se me declaro… y ese día lo rechace.- dijo Hinata bajando un poco la vista para luego subirla y ver hacia la pared.

-¿Quién será esa chica?-

-No lo sé pero la vi antes.- dijo Rina llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto Sakura a la prima.

-Hace un momento. Cuando salí a tomar algo de aire cuando Hina estaba en su clase de esgrima… la vi a ella cerca de la ventana. Me pareció extraña así que me oculte detrás de unos botes de basura que para mi suerte estaban vacíos y limpios. Bueno me pareció raro ver a esa chica por aquí, más raro fue cuando estaba viendo fijamente a Naruto, como comiéndoselo de una forma inmoral con la vista se relamió los labios y comenzó a decir que Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Me asuste al oír eso y no sé porque luego se arregló sus senos, por como lo hizo o lo hizo porque el sostén le incomoda o es de un tamaño menor del que debería usar o lo hizo como una forma de marcar territorio.- dijo Rina recibiendo la mirada de todas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Marcar territorio con sus senos?- pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno, uno como chica sabe lo importante que resulta tener los senos grandes, claro unas no tenemos ese problema verdad prima.- dijo Rina tocándose el busto, algo que incomodo un poco a su prima porque al ser tan idénticas físicamente… ambas tienen la misma copa de sosten.

-Si… lo importante…- dijo Sakura algo cabizbaja.

-¿Eso significa que la Frentona no marcara territorio con Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Ino a su amiga Tenten.

-A menos que Sasuke también tenga algo pequeño.- dijo Tenten. Y antes de que la conversación vaya hacia otra dirección Hinata hablo.

-¿Entonces dices que esa chica quiere algo… "sexual" con Naruto-kun?-

-Exactamente. Puede ser algo no necesariamente "sexual" pero puede ser a algo que llegue a ese punto. En mis estudios de psicología, como dije antes, me han ayudado a identificar ciertas mañas o ciertos movimientos en las personas. Por ejemplo… por lo que vemos en los movimientos de Naruto el solamente está siendo amable con la chica y trata de relacionarse con ella de una manera amigable, por su movimientos veo que no tiene ganas de que esa relación que está entablando ahorita pase a ser algo más. Por otra parte, parece que el lenguaje corporal de esa chica está afectando más al acompañante de Naruto por lo inquieto que esta.-

-¿Konohamaru-kun?-

-Sí. Parece que ella está logrando lo que quiere solo que en el chico equivocado.- dijo la prima Rina. En eso las chicas vieron como Shion se acercó a Naruto para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero el rubio se alejó y le dio la mano. Ella con algo de desagrado tomo la mano del rubio y se alejó fingiendo una sonrisa mientras que el rubio regresaba a su obra en progreso.

-Parece que tampoco logro mucho.- dijo Ino.

-No lo sé… no es de mi tipo.- dijo Naruto volviendo al muro.

-¿Enserio jefe? Esa chica quiere algo contigo.- dijo Konohamaru agitando un envase de aerosol.

-Quizás pero no me agrada mucho. Siento que no es de mi tipo.- dijo Naruto respirando un poco.

-¿Y qué chica es de tu tipo?-

-El tipo de chica que quiere hacer las cosas bien.- dijo el rubio acercándose a su mochila y sacar un envase rectangular cuyo contenido era…

-Huele a comida.-

-Así es "Ayudante de Artista Escolar". Ven aquí Konohamaru y comamos un poco.- ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos para poder degustar del almuerzo que contiene ese envase.

-Jefe. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-

-Ninguna.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-

-¡Jefe eres popular! Casi como Uchiha pero eres popular, ¿Cómo es que él tiene a su "Sequito Secreto" pero tú no?- pregunto Konohamaru.

-Creo que es… porque soy más sencillo que Sasuke.- dijo Naruto para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Enserio Dobe, ¿Sencillo?-

-Admítelo Teme, al menos yo no ando de rompecorazones. Pero como sea, ¿a qué debo tu visita a mi oficina?-

-Resulta que tu secretaria me dejo pasar. Gai-sensei quiere hablar contigo. Al parecer por la lesión de Sai deberás de cubrirlo en el equipo.- dijo Sasuke sacando de su maletín una camiseta del equipo con el nombre del rubio en ella.

-¿Gai-sensei? Crei que iba ser algo de una vez únicamente…-

-Al parecer, eres un elemento que ahora formaras parte del equipo. Los entrenamientos comienzan en tres horas, tienes tiempo para avanzar con tu obra y reportarte al campo.- dijo Sasuke alejándose del rubio.

-¡Pero!-

-¡Vamos Dobe! El club de futbol te ayudara.- dijo Sasuke.

-Parece que es oficial jefe. Jugaras en el equipo.-

-Si… parece que no puedo huir de ahí.- dijo el rubio viendo la camiseta que tiene en manos.

-Jugare… al menos hasta que Sai se recupere.- dijo Naruto. Desde lejos las chicas vieron lo que paso y Hinata se sentía orgullosa de que Naruto también estará en el equipo.

-Me pregunto si como dibuja, juega.- dijo Rina llamando la atención de las demás chicas. En otro lugar de la secundaria, para ser precisos en un baño para chicas se encontraba Shion mojándose el rostro algo frustrada…

-El primer acercamiento fue un fiasco… claramente necesito tomarlo cuando este solo y desocupado para que me preste más atención. Vamos Shion, es un artista, y los artistas necesitan musas, inspiraciones… ¿y si le propongo que me pinte desnuda? Puede funcionar pero no estoy tan desesperada. Encontrare la forma de que quede a solas con el… Uzumaki Naruto, serás mío.- dijo Shion para luego abandonar el baño… y así comienza, esta historia de triángulo amoroso. Rina acaba de conocer los enemigos de su prima Hinata. ¿Podrá ella llegar a tiempo al corazón del rubio? Para saberlo no se despeguen.

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Séptimo capítulo de Hinata Danger. *música de dramática* Apareció la tercera en discordia. Parece que usara la táctica de seducción contra Naruto para llamar su atención. Ahora vienen las acostumbradas preguntas relacionadas al capítulo de hoy. (Hasta me siento presentador de Plaza Sésamo hablando así o mejor dicho escribiendo) ¿Rina estudio psicología? ¿El lenguaje corporal de una persona dice mucho? ¿Cómo es posible que con solo verla Konohamaru se puso como "burro en primavera"? ¿Sera poderosa Shion contra Hinata? Bueno como siempre les pido, consejos, sugerencias o comentarios por favor hágamelos llegar en un review, su opinión es importante para mí.**

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	8. Dibujo 8

_**Hinata Danger**_

**Este es el octavo capítulo. Espero les guste a continuación:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_-"Después de lo que paso con Hinata lo que menos queríamos era recibir un sermón… pero como el destino es malo con nosotros… recibimos un sermón por parte de Zero. Estaba decepcionado, nos dijo de todo… que pudimos haber matado a nuestros compañeros, que somos irresponsables… bla bla bla… de alguna forma su sermón hizo que Wendy llorara y pidiera abandonar la habitación. Wendy creía que era su culpa lo que paso en el experimento… la verdad no era culpa de nadie, esas cosas pasan siempre en el primer intento. Pero me dijo que Wendy esta descalificada para ser segunda piloto de Hinata Danger."-_

_-"Sé que no podía decir nada pero le dije a Zero lo que vi en la mente de Wendy. Vi lo que parecía paso durante un ataque en el país de Wendy, ella estaba oculta detrás de unos basureros y trato de cubrirse pero ese monstruo quería comérsela prácticamente, ella lloraba, ella estaba desesperada. Y ese monstruo estaba a milímetros de comérsela pero unos helicópteros se acercaron, con ellos traían una I.A., reconocí esa I.A. de inmediato… Karin Tango. Ella halo de la cola al monstruo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. El monstruo contraataco con una mordida que fue bloqueada por su brazo derecho. Por su parte Wendy seguía oculta abrazando su peluche de gatita blanca."-_

_-"Al final Karin mato al monstruo, dejando todo su interior en el suelo. Wendy se acero a la I.A. y vio a Karin arrodillada en el suelo con su ojo derecho apagándose, eso del ojo apagándose solo me da a entender que… el piloto que controla el hemisferio derecho de Karin no continuaba con vida. Su cabeza se abrió por la escotilla de emergencia, salía un piloto vivo con su compañero muerto en brazos. Puso el cadáver en el suelo y se quitó el casco. Reconozco ese piloto… Zero."-_

_-"Cuando termine de decírselo me vio mal, se enojó y me dijo que lo que vi ahí no era mi derecho decirlo a todos ya que esas cosas no eran parte de mis recuerdos. Rápidamente me pidió salir de su oficina, y yo sin ganas de continuar ahí me salí. Wendy me estaba esperando afuera y aún seguía llorando, hice lo que pude para que dejara de llorar. Pero en eso vino Gary molestándonos, diciendo que por nuestra culpa habían menos I.A.'s en servicio ahora. De que por pilotos mediocres como nosotros tenemos más muertos que victorias. Y comenzó a molestar a Wendy, le dije que la dejara en paz pero Wendy dijo que no importaba que lo dejara pero él siguió molestando y me colmo la poca paciencia que tengo desde la muerte de Yukio."-_

_-"¡Le di en la madre! Solo pudieron separarnos Samuel y Zero. Y después de unos regaños nos dejaron solos. Ahora que más falta… ¿un ataque por parte de los monstruos ahorita?"-_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto y Konohamaru estaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la obra en la pared estaba terminada. Después de tres semanas de trabajo ambos lograron terminar la obra de arte de Naruto de la pared. La sonrisa de ambos era sincera y de satisfacción. La pared tenía un dibujo de un gran y hermoso rio, con sus orillas limpias sin ningún tipo de basura ni suciedad. Lo único que se veía ahí era una pareja de niños caminando cerca del rio con sus mochilas en los hombros con una sonrisa en sus caritas. Los niños llevaban sus libritos en sus manos.

-Es hermoso jefe.- dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa viendo al artista.

-Si… lo llamaremos "Caminando a Clases".- dijo Naruto sacando un lápiz y acercándose a la pared. Escribió su nombre y dejo su firma. Luego le dio el lápiz a Konohamaru que también dejo su nombre y firma cerca del artista.

-De verdad jefe… esta genial.-

-Si… y solo tomo tres semanas.-

-Mañana reinician las clases jefe. Mañana le verán su arte.-

-Si… bueno Konohamaru, ya va ser hora de la puesta del sol. No nos hará bien salir demasiado tarde así que vámonos.- dijo Naruto levantando su mochila.

-Bien jefe. Vámonos.- dijo Konohamaru para después ambos jóvenes se fueron de la secundaria.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la secundaria y caminaron aun sonriendo. Aún era temprano para Naruto así que decidió irse a comer algo pequeño, estaba muy lejos de su puesto favorito de Ramen, así que pensó en quizás ir al centro comercial a ver que podía comer. Camino por algunas cuadras y llego a su destino, al ser un punto normal de comercio estaba lleno de gente. Y antes que nada decidió ir al baño y hacerse un cambio de ropa. Salió vestido con un jean normal, una camiseta naranja y una chamarra negra sin cerrar. Al acercarse al espejo arreglo su collar y se dispuso a ir hacia su destino, la área de comidas. Cuando se dispuso a ver que podía comprar para comer de los diferentes restaurantes que ahí se encuentran se encontró con una chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Se giró al sentir la mirada sobre el… y la vio…

-¿Hinata?-

-Hola Naruto.- sonrió Hinata con mucha sinceridad. Estaba vestida con una blusa de color blanca con un poco de escote y una falda de cuadros, tenía sus piernas cubiertas por unas mayas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto extrañado.

-Viene a dar unas vueltas. Ahora tenía hambre así que me vine a ver que comía. Oye… ¿estás solo?- pregunto Hinata pegándose al rubio agarrándolo del brazo izquierdo. Naruto la vio directamente a los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Está bien. Comeremos juntos pero me dirás algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa también.

-Quien eres.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú no eres Hinata, dime… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa y mirada seria en su rostro, pero el rostro de Hinata estaba desencajada. No podía creer lo que oía. Ya sentados en una mesa con sus respectivos alimentos frente a ellos estaban comiendo Naruto y la no Hinata.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Está bien, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero es verdad. No soy Hinata, me llamo Rina, soy su prima. Mucho gusto.-

-Mucho gusto Rina-chan. Eres su prima, ¿hermana de Neji?-

-No, Neji es su primo por parte de su padre, yo soy su prima por parte de su madre.- dijo Rina depositando su alimento en la boca.

-La familia Hyuga es compleja…-

-Podría decirse que sí. Soy su prima pero como prima-hermana porque nuestras madres son primas-hermanas. Pero dime algo Naruto, ¿Cómo supiste que no soy Hinata?- pregunto Rina viéndolo directamente.

-Es algo sencillo, cuando me saludaste no tartamudeaste, Hinata tartamudea cuando me saluda, pero solo le pasa conmigo no con otro más. También ella baja la cabeza y pone sus manos contra su pecho al hacerlo. Tu no, tú me saludaste con una sonrisa y también con las manos.- dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Rina.

-Wow, sí que sabes cada detalle de mi prima.- dijo Rina con asombro. El rubio la volvió a ver y sonrió.

-Podria decirse, otra cosa es eso.- Naruto con su dedo índice apunto hacia el pecho de Rina.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molestan mis senos? ¡Vas a decir que Hinata las tiene más grande o más pequeñas que yo!-

-No, no me refiero a tu pecho, es el escote.- dijo Naruto sin inmutarse ante el reclamo de Rina.

-¿Eh?-

-Estas usando un escote muy pronunciado, ese tipo de escote Hinata no usaría. Ella siempre usa blusas sin escote o con mínimo escote.- dijo Naruto. El rostro de Rina estaba completamente roja, ella dijo algo sin pensar y ahora sentía pena.

-Enserio… no lo sabía…-

-"_Demonios, de seguro piensa que estoy loca… tratando de fingir ser Hinata para conocerlo más de cerca no resulto. Supo diferenciarme de ella en menos de un minuto y ahora estoy aquí hablando de Hinata… ¡Esperen! Hablando de Hinata… ¡eso es! Podría saber si a Naruto le gusta mi prima si le hago las preguntas correctas pero… ¿Qué le puedo preguntar sin parecer sospechosa? Vamos Rina piensa, imagina que Hinata es Lampard… no, mala comparación… ¿Hazard? ¡Ay olvídalo! No metas futbol inglés ahorita. Esto es de vida o muerte…"-_ pensó en su mente Rina mientras miraba como Naruto seguía degustando de sus alimentos.

-Oye Naruto. Vi el muro que estabas pintando. Se mira que eres todo un artista.- dijo Rina cambiando el tema.

-Gracias Rina-chan pero… no me considero un artista.- dijo Naruto viendo a otro lado con una mirada melancólica.

-¡Estás loco! Eres un artista consagrado. Tu arte, tu trazo, tus ideas, todas son excelentes. Eres bueno pintando y dibujando.- Rina trato de hacer al rubio sonreír pero Naruto bajo un poco la vista.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-Te puedo decir un secreto.-

-Si.-

-Yo… dibujo porque hay una chica que me inspira.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sino viera a esa chica en mis días no tendría ganas de dibujar. Dibujo y pinto desde que tenía 10 años… desde los 10 esta chica me gusta.- dijo Naruto.

-Es un amor… de tiempos…- dijo Rina.

-_"¿Quién será esa chica? No puede ser esa rubia descolorida de antes porque apenas y la conoce… entonces… ¿Quién será esa chica que inspira a Naruto a ser lo que hace con el lápiz?"-_

-Pero no sé si esa chica siente algo por mi.- dijo Naruto moviendo el hielo de su bebida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque… no siento que me ve como yo la veo…-

-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?-

-Si…-

-Naruto, ¿no tienes novia porque estás enamorado de esa chica?-

-Si…-

-Pero me imagino que te han aparecido chicas.-

-Sí, pero muchas solo lo hacen por interés. Creen que estando conmigo se harán más populares en el instituto. Otras que solo me quieren para llegar a mi mejor amigo Sasuke.-

-¿El futbolista?-

-Sí, él.-

-Esta guapo pero no puedo creer que solo te usen para llegar a él, eso no es nada maduro para una chica hacer.-

-Creo que lo hacen porque como el las rechaza a todas.-

-Entonces creen que usándote como puente llegaran mejor.- dijo Rina con un rostro serio. El rubio bajo la vista y Rina se alarmo, sintió que hizo que Naruto bajara la vista por su comentario.

-Lo siento Naruto, no quería decir algo que no…-

-No te preocupes Rina-chan, tienes razón. Solo me usan…-

-Naruto…-

-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan…-

-No deberías.-

-Sabes… todavía no he dado mi primer beso.- dijo Naruto tomando su bebida.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo he estado guardando para ella… pero no sé si a ella también le gusta el Teme de Sasuke.- dijo Naruto viendo al techo.

-_"Naruto… no puedo creer que solamente sea utilizado para llegar a su amigo. Eso es cruel… Hinata… sé que está enamorada de ti Naruto. Ojala sea ella quien te inspire para dibujar… porque si es ella… daré todo lo que tengo para unirlos. Por mi prima, por ti."-_ pensó Rina con decisión. Tomo las manos de Naruto y las sujeto con fuerza haciendo que el rubio la viera directamente a los ojos.

-Naruto, no te preocupes. Apuesto que esa chica estará feliz de saber que tú tienes sentimientos hacia ella y que si no fuese por ella tú no serias el artista que eres ahora. Como dicen: "Cada artista necesita una musa para inspirarse".-

-Eso hasta suena sacado de Castle.-

-¿Ves Castle?-

-Sí, mis padres me enviciaron.-

-¡Que genial! A mí también me gusta. Pero regresando a lo que quiero decirte… tú no te preocupes, estoy segura que la chica que te amé no te ve como un puente sino como el mayor logro de su vida. Tu eres muy valioso Naruto solo que las demás cegadas por sus caprichos no se dan cuenta de lo que dejan ir contigo.-

-Acabo de conocerte por que fingías ser Hinata y aquí estamos hablando…-

-Si sé que parece extraño pero soy muy amigable.-

-Veo que sí, y ahora. ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Nací aquí en Konoha pero desde muy pequeña mis padres y yo fuimos a vivir a Inglaterra, muy cerca de Old Strafford. Así que soy fanática al futbol.- sonrió Rina, ese día el rubio y la prima comenzaron a socializar.

Cuando Rina regreso a casa de sus primas busco inmediatamente a Hinata la cual estaba cociendo unos pantalones suyos que se les había desecho el ruedo. Al entrar a su habitación puso seguro a la puerta y comenzó una sesión a puertas cerradas. Rina le conto todo a Hinata, todo lo que habían hablado, incluso que el rubio está enamorada desde los 10 años de una chica. Cuando ese comentario salió de la boca de Rina la otra chica Hyuga busco un calendario y se puso a contar los años…

-Conozco a Naruto-kun desde que tengo 6 años.-

-Genial, la chica que le gusta puede ser tu.-

-Pero… Ino-san, Sakura-san y Tenten-san lo conocieron también a los 6 años.- dijo Hinata algo desanimada.

-Ósea… ¿crees que puede ser que de 100% haya un 25% de que Naruto te corresponda?-

-Si…- dijo Hinata algo desmotivada pero luego levanto la vista.

-Si le gusta una de nosotras desde los 10 años eso significa que esta chica rubia que vimos acercándosele no será un peligro.-

-Ni tampoco Hanabi-chan.- dijo Rina.

-Si es así… ahora solo falta saber más. Rina, ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quiero saber si soy yo la chica que lo inspira!-

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-No lo sé pero… quiero estar al lado de Naruto-kun por siempre así que hare lo que deba para hacerlo.- dijo Hinata con la mirada más seria posible.

-Muy bien Hinata prepárate porque hare que luzcas tan bella que Naruto te dedicara un dibujo solo para ti o una pared donde plasmara tu belleza.-

-Rina… no exageres.-

-Solo decía.- ambas primas comenzaron a reírse pero con algo serio porque ya estaba decidido. Hinata haría lo posible para conquistar a Naruto. Por otra parte… siempre en Konoha una chica de cabello rubio claro se encontraba acostada en la cama del lugar donde se está quedando. Estaba con un short azul y una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa. Ella ya no llevaba el sujetador puesto y estaba hablado por teléfono.

-¡Ya te dije que no volveré!-

-_Pero señorita, su madre esta…-_

-Yo sé cómo esta mamá. Ella fue la que me dijo que viniera a buscar al hombre que quiero conquistar y lo hare.-

-_Shion-sama…_-

-Dígale a mi mamá que la amo y que daré lo mejor de mí para conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto.-

-_Eso le diré señorita. Que pase una feliz noche.-_

-También a ti y a los demás allá.- y colgó la llamada. Puso su iPhone 5 en la mesa de noche y su vista se dirigió al techo blanco de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Uzumaki Naruto… prepárate porque te conquistare. Quizás no te acuerdas de mí pero… nos conocimos cuando tenía 8 años. Desde entonces siento esto por ti, ahora realizare mi sueño… ser tu pareja.- dijo Shion para después apagar la luz de su habitación para a continuación quedarse dormida. Mañana será un día nuevo… mañana es el regreso a clases… mañana comienza la odisea para Uzumaki Naruto.

**Continuara:**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octavo capítulo de Hinata Danger. Ya vieron, Rina es algo tramposa haciéndose pasar por Hinata, aprovechando el parecido físico que tienen. Bueno ahora ya saben que Naruto tiene una musa pero ¿Quién será esa musa? Como siempre les pido consejos, comentarios, y sugerencias en los Reviews, las preguntas de hoy: ¿Rina disfrutara hacerse pasar por Hinata? ¿Qué secretos guarda Shion? ¿Quién inspirara a Naruto? 25% para las cuatro amigas… ¿Hinata aceptara eso?**

**Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
